In Your Eyes
by dLQ77
Summary: Includes all the cliffhangers, and near the end, there are some new characters. It starts out with Shelby talking to Peter about her step-dad.
1. In Your Eyes

In Your Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
The cool breeze blew against Shelby's face, as she sat alone at the end of the dock. She dangled her feet over the edge and leaned forward to look at her reflection in the dark ripples of the water.  
"Isn't it a bit late to be out, Shelby?" said a voice behind her.  
SHELBY: I'm sorry, Peter, I couldn't sleep.  
PETER: Anything you want to talk about?  
SHELBY: No...thank you, though.  
PETER: (turning to walk away) OK, I understand, get back to your cabin soon...  
SHELBY: (pauses for a moment, stands up abrubtly) Wait!...please, Peter?  
PETER: Sure thing.  
Peter walked to the end of the dock and dangled his feet over the edge. Shelby sat back down and did the same.  
PETER: What's on your mind?  
SHELBY: Peter, why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I have been in a normal family with a normal life?  
PETER: I can't answer that, Shelby. I can't solve the mysteries of life, but I can listen if you want to blow off some steam, or anything.  
SHELBY: I hate him for doing this to me, for making me like I am. ...My stepdad, I mean. His actions have affected my entire life, and they will haunt me until the day I die, if not longer. Basically, he got a few sick kicks, and I got screwed for life.  
PETER: I don't know why people do the things they do, but you control how it affects you. You are the strongest person I have ever met, and I KNOW you will get through this. You'll be happy one day...I know you will.  
SHELBY: Thank you, That means a lot. (a tear rolls down her cheek)  
PETER:Sure, I'm glad I could help. Now we better get back to bed or we won't get any sleep before breakfast!  
SHELBY: ok  
They both get up and dust themselves off.  
SHELBY: Thanks again, Peter. It helps to know I have soemone to talk to, even when I don't want to talk.  
PETER: Its what I live for. Goodnight, Shelby.  
SHELBY: Goodnight.  
****************************************************  
The next morning...  
Ezra kicked off his sheets and swung his feet over the side of his bed.  
"What a beautiful day at Mount Horizon" he said, dreamily.  
DAVID: What's your problem, Ezra? ...you high?  
EZRA:(sighs) Yes, David, I am high. ...on LIFE. But you know that goes.  
DAVID:(sarcasticly) Oh yea, I am an expert in the sheer joy area.  
EZRA: I knew it all along. Anyways, I'm gonna go meet Daisy, I had some flowers sent to her anonymously, and I wanna see if she knows they are from me.  
DAVID: Please don't make me puke with your romance tales.  
Ezra slips on his shoes and shirt and scoots out the door, letting it slam behind him.  
************************************************  
Ezra walks up behind Daisy, who is writing on a pad at one of the outside benches.  
EZRA: Hey Daisy.  
DAISY: Hey Ezra, what's the goofy smily for?  
EZRA: Mmm, oh nothing, just happy to be alive.  
DAISY: Ummm....ok? Great. Oh, By the way, thanks for the flowers.  
(David walks up behind them)  
EZRA: How'd you know?  
DAVID: I told her, stupid, did you think I could keep a secret?  
Daisy laughs at Ezra's *GEE-why didn't-I-think-of-that-before* look.  
DAISY: Thanks, though, it was sweet.  
She kisses Ezra on the cheek, picks up her books, and walks toward her class smiling.  
EZRA:(to David, dumbfounded) She kissed me!  
DAVID: Wow, Ezra, you wanna cookie for that accomplishment?  
Ezra's face fell, and he looked up at David, with a annoyed look  
EZRA: You take the joy out of life.  
DAVID: (as-a-matter-of-factly) Well, if I won't be left out as the only joyless one around here if I make people like you miserable.   
**********************************  
In a classroom, before class starts:  
SCOTT: Hey, sleepy head, have a party last night?  
SHELBY: (lifting her head off her desk and stretching) No, I was up talking to Peter.  
SCOTT: Peter? Must have been important.  
SHELBY: Yea, don't worry, I'm fine now. I just needed to talk.  
SCOTT: I'm here if you have anymore talking to get out.  
SHELBY: Thanks.  
SCOTT: I love you.  
Jeff walks in, carrying a load of books, and trips over a cord.  
JEFF: (picking up books frantically while dusting himself off) Uh...(drops a book) Oops! (leans to pick it up, and drops another book) Oh my! (picks up the book, and continues to his desk) Hello class. We're running a bit late and we have a lot to do, so NO TALKING.  
Shelby leaned over to Scott's desk, and set a piece of paper on top of a book.  
Scott opens it, and reads it.  
  
I Love You, Too, Scott.  
-Shelby  
  
Scott breathes out a happy sigh and looks over at Shelby, who is taking notes as Jeff writes on the board.  
SCOTT: (thinking to himself) That's the best news I've ever hears.  
He looks back at Jeff, and starts taking notes.  
JEFF: Ok, let's do some examples. I have a problem on the board, Juliette, would you solve it, please?  
JULIETTE: (smiling, of course) Sure, Jeff, I'd love too!  
Juliette stands up and walks down the aisle of desks, toward the board. She picks up a piece of chalk, and starts working the problem. Suddenly, she drops the chalk, and takes a wobbly step back.  
JULIETTE: (trying to maintain her balance) I......I..can't see ...the...  
JEFF: Are you all right, Juliette?  
Juliettes knees give out, and she falls back into Jeff's desk. The kids all mumble and gasp. Jeff runs up to her, and starts helping her to his desk chair.  
JEFF: Juliette, what is wrong? ...Scott, get Peter, and a nurse RIGHT NOW.  
JULIETTE: I'm fine, I just got a little dizzy. I'm sorry, I'll finish the problem now.  
Julietter starts to get up, but loses her balance and falls back into the chair.  
JEFF: No, Juliette, Peter is coming with a nurse, you are excused from class. I don't want you to hurt yourself.  
Peter rushes in the door, with a nurse trailing behind him, carrying a small bag. The nurse set down her bag and took a look at Juliette. She brought Peter aside and said something in a low voice.  
PETER: Ok, Juliette, I'm gonna help you to the nurses office, we need to talk.  
  
Please Reveiw! It only takes a second, and it is a major motivational tool! (in other words, it is greatly appreciated!) 


	2. 2

In Your Eyes 2  
  
Dislclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story with the exception of Megan.  
  
Peter helped Juliette to the clinic, where they both sat down. The nurse walked in behind them, closing the door behind her.  
  
PETER: Nurse Freemon, I understand the cause of Juliette's dizziness is (looking at Juliette) under-nutrition.  
  
NURSE: Yes, Peter, the symptoms are obvious. Her skin is pale, her eyes are sunken in, and her hair is very dry.  
  
JULIETTE: Thank you for the confidence boost, Nurse Freemon, or did you forget I was even in the room?  
  
PETER: Juliette, don't do this. Eating is a human thing, there is no avioding it.  
  
JULIETTE: I do eat. I just get full quickly.  
  
PETER: Juliette...  
  
JULIETTE: Peter, save it. You don't know what it's like! I wasn't born beautiful, I have to work for it!  
  
PETER: I clearly can't help you right now, so I'm going to get you a new journal, with new questions and quotes to think about.  
  
JULIETTE: Fine.  
  
She stands up and leaves the room.  
  
  
Auggie is walking past the clinis as Juliette leaves. He looks confused at the scowl on her face.  
  
AUGGIE: What's wrong, Jules?  
  
JULIETTE: I hate my stupid disorders. I'm so disgusted with myself.  
  
AUGGIE: (taking her hand) I'm sorry you're hurting, can I help in any way?  
  
JULIETTE: Thanks Augusto, you already have, just by caring. Could we talk?  
  
AUGGIE: Sure, anything.  
  
JULIETTE: Everyone thinks I;m superficial because my biggest problem is my weight. They don't understand how much I hate myself. My whole life all I've been is "Miss Homecoming Queen", and that isn't me. I'm a person. And it isn't just my body that I loathe.  
  
AUGGIE: I know there is more to you than other people think, that is why I love you so much. You're so different than other people. You have a good heart. If you were really "Miss Homecoming Queen", you wouldn't be here, and you certainly wouldn't be with me.  
  
JULIETTE: I love you, Augusto.  
  
AUGGIE: I love you, too, Jules. How 'bout we I walk you to your dorm, it's getting late, and you've had a long day.  
  
JULIETTE: OK. (thinks to herself) ~I have so much to live for, I'm going to start eating healthy...starting tomorrow morning.~  
  
They walk hand in hand down the hallway towards the dorms.  
********************************************************  
  
Later that night...  
  
Shelby crept out of her dorm, shutting the door quietly behind her. She walked down to her spot at the end of the dock, and sat down.  
  
"I hope I don't get caught again, it's so peaceful here at night," she said to herself.  
  
She heard a branch crack behind her and whipped her head around just in time to see someone dart into the woodshed.  
  
"Who the hell is that, and why are they annoying me?"  
  
She got up and followed the figure towards the shed, stopping at the large wooden door. She gently pulled the door so it was cracked, and stuck her head inside.  
  
"Hello?" ....no answer.  
  
She opened the door and walked into the dark shed.  
  
"I know you're in here, so come on out." ...no answer.  
  
ACHOO!  
  
Shelby fixed her eyes on a pile of leaves David had gathered earlier for punishment (fighting...what else?). She stepped around a box to get to the pile, and looked down, to see a young girl with her arms wrapped around her legs, and her forehead on her knees.  
  
The girl looked up at Shelby. She looked frightened.  
  
"I'm allergic to maple leaves," the girl said shyly.  
  
SHELBY: Yea, that would be a disadvantage to hiding in a shed.  
  
GIRL: Yea, um...are you gonna rat me out or what?  
  
SHELBY: That depends, you got a name?  
  
GIRL: Megan...who are you?  
  
SHELBY: It's Shelby, and I should be the one asking questions, seeing as how I live here and all.  
  
MEGAN: Sorry. (she looked hurt)  
  
SHELBY: So why are you here?   
  
MEGAN: I ran away from home, and I figured no one would ever think to look here. I figured I could hide out in these woods out here and sneak food from the cafeteria. I didn't expect anyone to be out this late, I thought the rules were strict around here.  
  
SHELBY: They are, that doesn't mean they don't get broken. (she sat down next to Megan) You know, I ran away from home, too. When I was pretty young. I understand how scary it is. And lonely.  
  
MEGAN: I'm sorry. I just ran away about a month ago, It took me a while to get situated and get here. How old are you? Is that why you are here?  
  
SHELBY: I'm 16... 17 in 2 weeks. And yes, that is part of the reason. Along with drugs, sexual abuse, and prostitution.  
  
MEGAN: Wow. You've had it tough. I don't have a reason for running away. By the way, I'm 15, in case you were wondering. Anyways, I'm just screwed up in my head I think. I hate all my friends and family, even though they never hurt me. I don't really have any real problems, except in my head.  
  
SHELBY: I don't know why I can talk to you. It's the weirdest thing. I've known the people here for a year or so, and I haven't told them about my past, except for a couple. I've known you for 10 minutes, and You known my life story.  
  
MEGAN: It's the same with me, I don't usually go around saying, "Hey guys, I think I'm crazy!". I'm surprised you didn't run away screaming. ...Thanks for not.  
  
SHELBY: Sure. Thanks for not doing it to me, either. ...So, are you gonna hide out ehre for a while? no one ever goes in the little room back there (she points to a small horse stall in the back of the shed). You could stay there, and I could come bring you food and stuff for a while. You cna't stay here forever, though.  
  
MEGAN: I know. Thank you. I have been so scared, it's like lifting a burden off of me to talk to someone who understands.  
  
SHELBY: Well, I gotta get back to bed. I'll get up early tomorrow and bring you some blankets and stuff, its pretty warm tonight, you'll be fine.  
  
MEGAN: Ok, bye...and thank you.  
  
Shelby leaves Megan and heads back to her dorm.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The next afternoon, in the courtyard...  
  
EZRA: You know, Scott, I think you should read this novel, it's really good. It's about this guy that wants to marry this girl, but she won't until he proves his love to her, and he doesn't know how.  
  
SCOTT: Thanks, Ezra, but no thanks. I'd rather wait for the movie. And even then, I'll have to be in a really sappy mood.  
  
DAVID: Golly, Scott, I love romance novels! Me and Ezra are gonna start a club! Let me be president, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!  
  
EZRA: Shut up, David.  
  
DAVID: Ok, ok. You can be president, but I get to be head of functions and manage all the bake sales!  
  
EZRA: SHUT UP.  
  
DAVID. Fine, whatever, I gotta go meet Shelby behind the woodshed, anyway, I'll talk to you guys later.  
  
David starts walking off smirking at the thought of what Scott's face must look like right now, but his thought were interrupted when Scott tackled him from behind.  
  
SCOTT: (trying to get a good punch in) Don't...ever...say anything...about Shelby ...again!  
  
Peter ran up to the two boys, and pulled Scott off of David.  
  
PETER: Scott, You have mowing lawns for a week. David, you get to pick up more leaves. Come into my office and let's talk about this.  
  
Peter drags David and Scott by the ear across the courtyard.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Ezra walked into the cafeteria for lunch, and spotted Daisy across the room. He practically skipped over to her, and sat beside her.  
  
EZRA: Hey Daisy, how's it going?  
  
DAISY: Not bad, considering I'm in a school for dysfunctional teens with troubled souls.  
  
EZRA: That's good...I think. You know what I was thinking?  
  
DAISY: I don't have a clue, I left my tarot cards beside my bed, so I still wont know until you tell me.  
  
EZRA: I think I'm gonna call my parents, and forgive them. I know you think that's stupid, but Its kinda a big deal for me.   
  
DAISY: I don't think it's stupid at all, Ezra, I think that is great! I'm happy that you have kinda resoved that problem, not that its not still there, but its a big step.  
  
EZRA: Yea, and what better time than the present, eh? Will you come with me to Peter's office to make the call now?  
  
DAISY: Sure I will, I wouldn't miss it.  
  
They leave the cafeteria and walk across the courtyard talking about Ezra's parents. The approach Peter's office and knock on the door.  
  
"Come In."  
  
Ezra and Daisy enter Peter's office to see David and Scott. They weren't surprised.  
  
PETER: What do you need, guys?  
  
EZRA: Could we borrow your office for a moment and use the phone? I've decided to call my parents.  
  
PETER: Well, sure, Ezra, we were just finishing up here anyway.(Peter motioned the boys out of the room) It's all yours! Good luck!  
  
EZRA: Thanks.  
  
EZRA: Well, here we are! (he points to the phone) I guess I'd better pick it up, huh?  
  
DAISY: That is what I hear people are doing these days before they dial.  
  
EZRA: Very funny. (he picks up the phone and dials his parent's house's number)  
  
EZRA: It's ringing, Daisy! I'm so nervous!  
  
(Daisy smiled, and motioned for his to continue with his call)  
  
OTHER END: Hello?  
  
EZRA: Umm, Hello, who is this?  
  
OTHER END: This is Martha Johannas, who are you calling for, please?  
  
EZRA: Can Mrs. Freidkin come to the phone?  
  
OTHER END: I bought this house from Mrs. Freidkin 2 months ago, she left no forwarding number. I'm sorry.  
  
Ezra's face turned white, and he slowly sat down the phone, never looking down, just staring strait ahead.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. 3

In Your Eyes 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story with the exception of Megan.  
  
DAISY: EARRRTH TO EZZZZRRAA!!  
  
EZRA: Wha...(shaking off his initial shock) Daisy...she, she left! She just left!  
  
DAISY: What are you talking about? Did you talk to your mom?  
  
EZRA: She moved! She left, and she didn't want to be found. It was 2 months ago, so I would have already gotten any letters. She didn't leave a number, either.  
  
DAISY: Oh, Ezra...(moving closer to Ezra, not sure what to do or say) I'm so sorry, Ezra.  
  
EZRA: I don't believe this. What next? What's gonna happen to me now? I'd rather have bad parents than no parents at all.  
  
DAISY: It will be ok, Ezra, they didn't support you. As awful as it sounds, I don't think anything has changed here. You will be allright without them. You have me, and Horizon, and Peter, and you've been doing so well lately. Don't let your parents control you.  
  
EZRA: You know what, you're right. Let's go do soemthing, get mind mind off it.  
  
Daisy pats Ezra on the arm, and they walk off talking.  
****************************************************  
  
Shelby grabs a plastic bag from her bunk and cautiously makes her way to the woodshed, always making sure so one was watching her.  
  
MEGAN: Hey Shelby.  
  
SHELBY: Hey Megan, I brought you some food...how you holdin up?  
  
MEGAN: Well, physically, I'm fine, if that's what you mean.  
  
SHELBY: Partly...wanna talk about anything?  
  
MEGAN: I'm so lonely. And scared, I can't sit in the back of a woodshed for the rest of my life, what's gonna happen when I wear out my welcome?  
  
SHELBY: Actually, I was thinking about that earlier...what if you were to come to school here?  
  
MEGAN: (speechless at first) What? I could never... I mean... all the legal permission stuff, they'd call my parents.  
  
SHELBY: And fight to let you stay.  
  
MEGAN: I dunno...I can't see that working out. However, I CAN see my parents coming after me, and dragging me home.  
  
SHELBY: Think about it?  
  
MEGAN: OK, I'll THINK about it.  
  
*CLUNK*  
  
MEGAN: What was that? (getting worried and looking around)  
  
(outside the shed, approaching) "Yes sir!! I'll tackle that task after I dispose of these leaves! After all, I do love this fresh air and hard labor!"  
  
SHELBY: Crap! That's David. Hid as best you can, I'll distract him.  
  
MEGAN: Please don't let him see me, Shelby.  
  
SHELBY: I won't, don't worry.  
  
Shelby gets to the door just as David starts in.  
  
SHELBY: Hey Dave, how things shakin?  
  
DAVID: (looking around suspisciously, knowing she was up to something) What are you doing in here, and why are you hiding it?  
  
SHELBY: Whatever, David, I was just hiding some ciggs.  
  
DAVID: Yea right...  
  
He tosses the leaves to the back, and follows Shelby out the door.  
  
SHELBY: Well, you better get back to work, I'm going to class.  
  
DAVID: Yea, I was wondering how long I was gonna have to look at you.  
  
SHELBY: Shut up before I shove that rake down your throat.  
  
Shelby walks off, sighing in relief that Megan hadn't been discovered.  
As soon as Shelby was out of sight, David turned back to the shed with a devilish grin.  
  
DAVID: (clasping his hands together) Ciggarettes, huh?  
  
He walked into the shed, and started searching.  
  
MEGAN: Shelby?  
  
Megan stood up and turned around, expecting to see Shelby, but, instead, saw a very shocked and confused David.  
  
DAVID: What the...  
  
MEGAN: Oh no. (she sank back down to the ground and put her head in her hands.  
  
DAVID: Who ARE you?  
  
MEGAN: Please don't tell. Please, I'll do anything. (a tear rolls down her cheek, and David resists the urge to break down and tell her it will be ok.)  
  
*I hate it when girls cry* he thought.  
  
DAVID: Does Shelby know you're in here?  
  
MEGAN: (nods) She's hiding me until I find a place to go.  
  
DAVID: Well, if you want me to keep my mouth shut, you're gonna have to explain the whole situation. (smirking) I'm a very curious boy.  
  
MEGAN: Ok, what do you want to know?  
  
DAVID: Everything...(sitting down across from her)  
  
MEGAN: Well, I ran away from home, because I had no reason to stay. I had no reason to go, except I wasn't happy. Don't think I was abused or anything, because I wasn't. I just, well, wasn't happy. No one at home cares about me, so I figured I'd rather be by myself. I came here, because it's kind of isolated.  
  
DAVID: Tell me about it. Its so isolated, it has it's own language. Words like "feelings" and "emotions"...completely new thing for me. Anyways, continue with your story.  
  
MEGAN: When I came a few nights back, Shelby was out on the docks, and I didn't know. So she followed me to this shed, and now I'm here talking to you. That's about it.  
  
DAVID: I don't understand why you ran away. It doesn't sound like you had a bad life.  
  
MEGAN: (bowing her head, ashamed) I know. I just couldn't take the constant pressure of not being able to talk to the people around me. Shelby always says how they make her talk about her feelings and stuff, and I wish someone had done that for me. After 15 years of holding it in, it's gonna catch up with you. I was so depressed, and I hated everyone I knew. All I did was sit in my room and cry while listening to depressing music. The only way I could get my problems out was to cut myself. Don't bother telling me I'm a freak, because I already know. So I ran away. It couldnt get any worse, was my reasoning.  
  
DAVID: You aren't a freak. Just because you have problems that seemed to have come from nowhere doesnt make you a freak. Neither does cutting yourself. I know another girl that does that, and she's kinda crazy, but you aren't the same as her. She's all "happy" and fake all the time.  
  
MEGAN: (forcing out a small laugh) Well, that SURE isn't me. At home I was kinda known as the anti-social morbid cynic.   
  
DAVID: (laughing slightly, also) Yea, me too. I have ADD, and find great joy in making other people's lives miserable. If anyone is a freak, it's me. I'm mean to people for no reason, like you were at home. ...But I have been here a while, and I gotta go finish my chores, which were a result of my live for making other people miserable. I'll come visit you, though. (he got up, and crept out the door) Bye.  
***************************  
  
Sorry I was a little behind, The site wouldn't let me upload it for a while! I was so frustrated!! But ya'll know how it is.  
Don't forget to reveiw! If there is something about my story you don't like, you can tell me, and i'll try to fix it...otherwise, it will wear on your nerves until you explode.   
  



	4. 4

In Your Eyes 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story with the exception of Megan.  
  
Ezra walks into Peter's office, closing the door behind him. He sits in a chair in front of Peter's desk, and props his head up on one hand.  
  
"You rang?"  
  
PETER: Yes, What happened with your mom?  
  
EZRA: She wasn't home.  
  
PETER: (leaning to pick up the phone) Would you like to try again now?  
  
EZRA: She still won't be there.  
  
PETER: How do you know?  
  
EZRA: She moved.  
  
PETER: (confused) Where to?  
  
EZRA: Beets me.  
  
PETER: Come on, Ezra, give me something to go on here.  
  
EZRA: (sighs, and sits up strait, but still doesn't look Peter in the eye) She moved 2 months ago, left no number, sent no letters, and doesn't want to see me again.  
  
PETER: (obviously upset that someone would do that, but to set an example, holding it in) Wow. I'm sorry, Ezra.  
  
EZRA: It's ok.  
  
PETER: No it isn't. I'll do my best to find her and get this resolved. Would your Dad know where she is?  
  
EZRA: Probably not, why bother anyway?  
  
PETER: Leaving without telling you was wrong, there must have been some misunderstanding.  
  
EZRA: OK, Peter, do what you want to do.  
********************************************  
  
Auggie and Juliette are sitting on the steps leading up to the main building, talking...  
  
AUGGIE: Jules, Why do you put up with me?  
  
JULIETTE: Because...hmmm...I can't explain it, you're just...you. Why do you ask?  
  
AUGGIE: I dunno, Jules. I've never had anything special about me. ...Nothing to set me apart, see what I mean, chiquita?  
  
JULIETTE: Auggie, you are a wonderful person.  
  
Auggie sighs, Juliette could tell she wasn't helping.  
  
JULIETTE: (standing up and taking Auggie's hand) Come with me, Augusto.  
  
Juliette led Auggie through the courtyard and into the art supply room. She led him to a stand in the corner of the room. She pulled off the sheet, revealing a colorful painting of a small boy.  
  
JULIETTE: THIS is special. Your paintings inspire people. Not just because they are beautiful, but because they are you. All your emotions are swirled onto this canvas, and THAT is what makes it beautiful. Because YOU are beautiful. Not everyone can express themselves in this way. It takes my breath away.  
  
AUGGIE: Wow, Juliette, that was really poetic.  
  
JULIETTE: (smiling sincerely) I was inspired.  
  
Auggie took her hand, and leaned in to kiss her.  
********************************************  
Shelby walked into class, scanning the room for Scott. He nodded at her, and patted the seat next to him. She grinned and walked to her spot.  
  
SHELBY: Hey stud.  
  
SCOTT: Hey, how's it going?  
  
SHELBY: Pretty good, how's stuff with you?  
  
SCOTT: Not bad, I guess.  
  
SHELBY: You guess? Wanna talk about anything?  
  
SCOTT: I dunno, I was just thinking about my dad.  
  
SHELBY: Anything specific?  
  
SCOTT: I still can't believe he doesn't believe me. ..you know, about Elaine.  
  
SHELBY: He'll come around. You're his son, he can't believe her forever.  
  
SCOTT: I dunno, he's pretty stuck on her.  
  
SHELBY: (looking Scott strait in the eye) She can't fool him forever.  
  
SCOTT: I know, Geez, just thinking about her makes me sick. Soemtimes I wish getting high was allowed around here.  
  
SHELBY: Scott! Tell me you're joking.  
  
SCOTT: What? What did I do?  
  
SHELBY: You can't want drugs, they mess you up, they ruin your life!  
  
SCOTT: (getting upset) It would be my choice, why are you so upset? It's not like I'm doing them, I was just saying...  
  
SHELBY: I know, Scott, I know. But If you want them bad enough, you can get them, you know that. I lost my best friend to drugs, and it made my life a living hell. I know yours wasn't a bed of roses, either.  
  
SCOTT: (being defensive) Well maybe its worth it.  
  
SHELBY: Worth OD'ing and leaving me alone?  
  
SCOTT: (thinking to himself) *She really would be alone without me. Who else does she have?* I'm sorry Shelby, I didn't mean it. I would never do that, now that I have you.  
  
SHELBY: *What would I do without him?* Thank you, I'm glad (flashing him a relieved smile) ...here comes Jeff, get ready to pick him up off the floor.  
******************************************  
  
Daisy and Juliette are sitting on their bunks. They are both reading, no one else is in the dorm. Daisy looks up from her book at Juliette.  
  
DAISY: Whatcha reading?  
  
JULIETTE: (looking up at Daisy, and closing her book) Just studying, but I think I've had enough. ...You?  
  
DAISY: Actually, Its a play Ezra wrote. It's really good.  
  
JULIETTE: Cool, I didn't know he was a writer.  
  
DAISY: Yea, and a good one, too. He just doesn't let people read his stuff. This is the only thing I've ever gotten him to let me read.  
  
JULIETTE: That's neat, you should convince him to read some in our creative writing class.  
  
DAISY: I'll try, but I don't work miracles. ...by the way, uhh...I heard you had an incident in one of your classes. Ar eyou ok?  
  
JULIETTE: Yea, I;m fine, I was just tired.  
  
DAISY: (sarcastically) And starving?  
  
JULIETTE: (looks embarrased) well, yea...that too.  
  
Sophie walks in and claps her hands.  
  
SOPHIE: Ok guys, group meeting!  
  
DAISY: stand aside while I leap for joy.  
  
Juliette giggles, and Sophie looks at Daisy with her arms crossed.  
  
Sophie: Come on.  
  
Daisy and Juliette get up and follow Sophie out of the dorm.  
*****************************************************  
  
Daisy, Juliette, and Sophie all walk into the lobby-like room in the main building, to see everyone sitting around looking like the same old troubled teens they are. Shelby was leaning on Scott, and laughing, while pointing at Ezra, who was rubbing something off his hands, looking annoyed. David was smirking, and he was obviously the cause of Ezra's predicament. Auggie and Jules were sitting on the couch, cuddling, and Kat was reading. Scott was staring at Shelby the whole time.  
  
PETER: OK, everyone is here, let's get started.  
  
SOPHIE: Wait a second, I want to start a fire, it's the perfect weather. I'll be right back.(gets up and walks out the front door.)  
  
SHELBY: Where is she going?  
  
PETER: We're out fo firewood, she's probably getting some from the shed.  
  
SHELBY and DAVID in unison: I'll go help her!  
  
Both scramble to get up, and rush out the door before Peter can object.  
  
OUTSIDE:...  
  
Shelby and David are running, trying to catch up with Sophie.  
  
SHELBY: Go away, David, I'll help her.  
  
DAVID: No way... By the way, I know about Megan.  
  
SHELBY: What??  
  
DAVID: I found her yesterday. Don't worry...I havent said anything to anybody...yet.  
  
SHELBY: And if you value your life, you won't ever!  
  
They catch up with Sophie, and dart in front of her, blocking the doors of the woodshed.  
  
DAVID: We'll get it, Sophie.  
  
SOPHIE: Thanks, but I'm already down here, so...  
  
SHELBY: No, really, we'll get it (gently pushing Sophie off toward the lodge) go ahead, we'll catch up.  
  
SOPHIE: Thanks...I think...  
  
Sophie heads toward the lodge confused.  
  
DAVID and SHELBY: *WHEW*  
  
The burst in the doors, and Megan jumps startled.  
  
MEGAN: Holy CRAP, you guys scared me!  
  
SHELBY: Sorry, Sohpie was so close to coming in here.  
  
MEGAN: Who's that?  
  
DAVID: A counselor. She'd tell in a second!  
  
MEGAN: Thanks for stopping her, guys.  
  
DAVID: No prob.  
  
All three sit down, and breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
SHELBY: So, you;ve met David here, huh?  
  
MEGAN: Yeah.  
  
DAVID: (smirking)You know, there is a fee for silence these days...  
  
Shelby shot him a look that could kill, and Megan got a frantic look on her face.  
  
DAVID: CALM DOWN! I was jsut joking, I'm not gonna tell.  
  
SHELBY: Hey, sorry we can't stay and chat, but they are waiting on us.  
  
MEGAN: Ok, I'll see ya'll later.  
  
Shelby and David leave, taking an armfull of firewood with them. As soon as the doors shut behind them, tears roll down Megan's cheeks.  
*I'm so alone, What am I gonna do?*  
*******************************************  
David and Shelby walk into the room, as various clifhangers mumble "finally!" and "bout time!".  
  
PETER: Thanks guys, you took long enough. (eyeing the two)  
  
Scott looked at Shelby and motioned to David, with questioning eyes. Shelby shook her head "no" and laced her fingers with his.  
"Good," Scott breathed.  
  
PETER: Ok, now that we are all settled, we will be going on a wuest tomorrow. The theme in "INDEPENDENCE".  
  
EZRA: Horray!  
  
DAVID: Yippee!  
  
Auggie makes a gagging sound, making Juliette laugh.  
  
PETER: Now, go pack. We will leave after lunch tomorrow. We'll be gone for 2 days, pack for rain, I think there may be a light storm while we're out.  
***********************************************  
  
This was mainly a setup for the next couple of chapters, keep reading!! Don't forget to reveiw! I looked at the statistics on how many people have read my stories, and how many had reveiwed...The stats were shocking! LOL! Thanks! 


	5. 5

In Your Eyes 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story with the exception of Megan.  
  
Peter knocked on the door of the girl's dorm and yelled inside  
  
"Everybody decent?"  
  
DAISY: If you mean "are we naked", the answer is no.  
  
PETER: (walking in) ok guys, we'll leave right after lunch, so have your stuff together. I have some journals for the quest, you will write in them both days we are out, and there are some questions in the front cover. (handing each girl a journal) Each set of questions are different, so keep up with the one that has your name on the inside. Juliette, you just got a new one a week ago, use that one on the trip.  
  
JULIETTE: ok.  
  
PETER: Now, is everyone's stuff together?  
  
SHELBY: Mine is, except for the journal.  
  
JULIETTE: Mine is!  
  
DAISY: (looking at her journal, disgusted) Pink? You got me Pink? Can't I have a black one? With a little coffin on the front, maybe even a...  
  
PETER: Daisy...no.  
  
DAISY: Too bad, I'll have to use up my time decorating this one.  
  
PETER: Ok, if everyone is ready, go on to lunch. After lunch, get your stuff and meet at the gazebo. See ya then!  
  
All three girls file out the door talking about the quest.  
  
SHELBY: (walking across the courtyard. Shelby is beside Daisy who is next to Juliette) I don't get it, why can't we stay here and write in our journals and have non-stop group? Why do we have to go into the deep dark woods?  
  
DAISY: (dryly) It helps us break away from civilization and find our true selves the way we are, not ourselves according to society.  
  
Juliette and Shelby both roll their eyes. They walk into the cafeteria and join Scott, Ezra, and Auggie in the line to wait for their lunch. Shelby stands next to Scott, and laces her fingers with his. Juliette puts both arms around Auggie's neck, and he puts his arms around her waist. Daisy and Ezra just look at each other.  
  
DAISY: (to Ezra) You know that feeling you get after you eat 5 hot-dogs and then go swimming, even though your mom told you not to?  
  
EZRA: (raising one eyebrow) ummm...yea?  
  
DAISY: (nodding toward the two couples) Thats the feeling I get when I have to look at them together.  
  
EZRA: (laughing) Oh, NOW I know the feeling you were referring to.  
  
The line moves, and the cliffhangers gets their trays. Looks of disgust cross their faces as various vegatables and unknowns are slapped on their plates. This goes on until a brownie on a napkin is handed to each person. Daisy looks around and laughs at the change in facial expressions.  
  
DAISY: I guess this is what they call "emotional eating"  
  
Everyone rolls their eyes, smiling at Daisy, and heads to their tables.  
********************************************************  
Later, at the gazebo, the cliffhangers all sit with their packs by them, waiting on Peter and Sophie.  
  
KAT: (looking at her watch) When are they gonna get here? I wanna hurry and get started!  
  
DAVID: (looks at Kat, disgusted) WHY?  
  
KAT: Because I love quests! They are very peaceful, and its nice to be surrounded by nature.  
  
DAVID: Oh please. I've never heard anything so stupid in my life.  
  
Peter and Sophie walk up the three steps into the gazebo.  
  
SOPHIE: Sorry we're late, guys, We had to get some stuff together.  
  
PETER: But we're all set, now, so ...Let's go!  
  
All the cliffhangers pick up their bags, talking amongst themselves, and head toward the woods.  
  
PETER: (at the front of the line, still walking) You guys get in pairs of two, while we are walking, those are the people you are too be with. The pairs will be the same on the way back.  
  
Everyone scrambles around to find a partner. Scott and Shelby pair up, Auggie and Juliette, and Daisy and Ezra. Kat runs up to walk with Peter at the front. David looks around, seeing who was left.  
  
DAVID: (to himself) Guess it's just me and you, Davey.  
  
Sophie joins David. "I'll be your partner, David."  
  
DAVID: yippee.  
  
The group walks into the woods a few miles, and Peter yells for them to stop.  
  
PETER: Ok, here's a little announcement for you guys. We're going to have solos, instead of a quest. (everyone groans and sighs) David, this is your spot. Sophie will check up on you every three hours or so, and come talk with you once tonight, and once tomorrow afternoon.  
  
DAVID: (sitting down, and dropping his pack carelessly) Allright, general, I'll see ya in a couple of days. Might as well catch up on my sleep. (immediately leans back and starts fake snoring)  
  
PETER: Very funny. Don't forget your questions.  
  
The group continues on their walk, until they come upon another clearing.  
  
PETER: Ezra, this is you.  
  
Ezra sits down and waves goodbye as the cliffhangers once again move on.  
  
One by one, Kat, Shelby, Juliette, Daisy, and Auggie are dropped off at their clearings. Peter, Sophie, and Scott continue on throught the woods, until they approach another small clearing.  
  
SCOTT: Guess this is my humble establishment for the next few days, huh?  
  
PETER: Right. Don't even think about sneaking off to see Shelby, either, we'll be watching you like a hawk.  
  
SCOTT: A hawk names "Big Brother"?  
  
PETER: (gives Scott a warning look) Not quite, don't forget your questions, and I'll be checking on you tonight and tomorrow afternoon, since your on the side of the woods I'll be staying at. Sophie will be on the other side.  
  
SCOTT: (sitting down, and soaking in his suroundings) Ok. Bye guys. (watched Peter and Sophie walk off into the woods, until he is alone.)  
  
SCOTT: (to himself) Who would have though he'd give us solos? (Pulls out his journal) Might as well get started.  
  
1. Who has affected you most in your life for the bad?  
  
"Hmm, I think that one is a toss up between Dad and the skank. Probably the skank, since she practically brainwashed my dad to make him the way he is." (he scribbles down his answer, and continues reading)  
  
2. Who has affected your life the most for the good?  
  
"Shelby. (smiles at the thought of her) No doubt about it." (he writes down his answer.)  
  
3. What was most important to you before Horizon? Now?  
  
"Hmm.. Before Horizon, probably either football or drugs. (writes down both answers) And now? Once again, Shelby"  
********************************************  
Auggie is also answering his questions. He is layingon his stomach inside his tent.  
  
2. What made you keep turning to the streets instead of home?  
  
"Geez, this guy is determined to make me think. I guess...because at home I didn't have a life. I had the choice to sit at home and help mama cook, or go out and have a little adventure. I chose the adventure, even thought it got me into trouble."  
********************************************  
Daisy looks thoughtfully at her 4th question.  
  
4. If it were permitted, would you wear your makeup like you did before you came to Horizon?  
  
"I don't know...It would be nice to see that familiar mask, and not be so exposed. But I love the feeling I get when I'm real. Even though its so scary, I always know that I have been real, and the things I am feeling are natural. So...I think I would stay mask-free. (smiled to herself proud of her answer.) Guess I'm gonna be ok after all."  
******************************************  
Ezra is pacing, talking to himself.  
  
"Now who does Peter think he is, asking about this kinda stuff? He shouldn't be trying to get in my head like this! (He stood still, and looked at his open journal, laying on the ground in front of him. He sat down and looked at the paper.)  
  
1. Were you trying to commit suicide when you drank household poison a year and a half ago? And would you do it again?  
  
"I guess I had the thought in the back of my head, but I didn't actually want to die. I was kinda hoping I would die, but it would be considered an accident because of the overdose or something. GEEZ, I don't know! I wouldn't do it again, that's for sure. ...I'm pretty sure...  
*****************************************  
Juliette is leaning against a tree, with her shirt pulled up half-way, examining her stomache.  
  
"How am I gonna get rid of this fat? (she pinched her stomache and sighed) I've tried excersize, I've tried not eating, nothing works! I always have that little layer of fat! (She scotted over to a place that seemed to be less leafy than the genaral area, and started doing crunches.)  
*************************************  
David is laying with his head on his bookbag, looking up at the trees, and twidling his thumbs, with his hands resting on his chest.  
  
"Hmmm...How can I avoid being incredibly bored tonight? (he sat up, looking thoughtful) Maybe...I could pay Megan a visit. I'm only a mile or two into the woods, and I got nothing better to do." (he gets up, grabs a compass and a hat from his bag, and walks away into the trees.)  
*************************************  
Kat is working on the last of her questions, inside her tent.  
  
8. Do you believe it is your fault your family's daughter died?  
  
"Getting right to the point, I see. (sarcastically) Don't beat around the bush, just be blunt, Peter. I know it wasn't my fault. In my head, I know it wasn't. I guess the main reason I feel so guilty is because I believe that my parents blame me. I feel guilty for not feeling guilty. (she jots down her answer, and lays down her pencil.) The other two are for tomorrow, I'm tired."(she pulls her sleeping bag out of her pack, and starts getting ready for bed.)  
*************************************  
Shelby is sitting in front of her tent, with her arms wrapped around her knees. She hears someone approaching her. Shelby looks around her, and sees Daisy walking toward her.  
  
DAISY: Hey Shelby, I got really bored, so I thought I'd look for ya.  
  
SHELBY: (pats the spot beside her, motioning for Daisy to sit down) I wasn't doing anything, I was pretty bored myself. I can't believe we are having a TWO DAY solo. What am I gonna do with my time!?  
  
DAISY: Seriously, I was thinking maybe I could build a space station or soemthing.  
  
SHELBY: Haha. Go for it.  
  
DAISY: Wanna go for a walk?  
  
SHELBY: (looks around, and shruggs her shoulders)Sure, I guess.  
  
DAISY:Let's go!  
  
Both girls get up and leave the site.  
**************************************  
  
Next chapter: David visits Megan, and Daisy and Shelby get into trouble.  
Please Reveiw! I LOVE getting reveiws! even if you just say "Hey, cool story", I still love em! 


	6. 6

In Your Eyes 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story with the exception of Megan.  
  
Daisy and Shelby walked along a kind of path through the trees, laughing and being goofy.  
  
DAISY: HAHHAHA!! That's hilarious! And what if you were to hook up with Ezra?? What would Scott do!??!  
  
SHELBY: (her eyes get wide, she starts laughing harder) I don't even want to imagine! He would freak out!!  
  
Daisy puts her finger to her mouth. "Shh, did you hear that?"  
  
SHELBY: No, wha...(stops and listens)  
  
DAISY: (looks around, stops and points) Look, its Peter's tent!  
  
SHELBY: Oh my gosh! (pulls Daisy down and crouches behind a tree) SHH!! We would get in so much trouble for being out here!  
  
DAISY: (peering out from behind the tree, whispering) Holy cow, Sophie's in there!  
  
SHELBY: (with a low voice) They are making out in there!  
  
DAISY: (giggling) Shh! Let's go back to my site and grab my camera!!  
  
SHELBY: (trying to supress her own giggling) You little devil, you! Let's do it!  
  
They sneak off quietly towards Daisy's tent.  
***************************************  
David knocked on the shed door, and peered in, shining his flashlight around.  
  
DAVID: Megan?  
  
MEGAN: Hey! Look what I made!  
  
David wlaked to the back, and laughed at what he saw.  
  
DAVID: You made a fort ?  
  
MEGAN: (laughing) Yea, isn't great!? I was so bored!  
  
DAVID: Haha, you're such a dork. (climbs in the fort with her)  
  
MEGAN: Am not! I thought you guys went on a quest or soemthing, did yall not go?  
  
DAVID: yeah, it turned out to be solos, so I got bored and snuck off. ..Since Peter and Sophie are gone, you could come out for a while, wanna go sit on the dock?  
  
MEGAN: Really? Ok!!  
  
David stands up and pulls Megan to her feet; they both tiptoe out the front door. They run through the darkness toward the water, and sit down on the edge of the dock.  
  
DAVID: Its so warm out, you wanna go for a swim?  
  
MEGAN: Nah, I might get wet.  
  
DAVID: (giving her a confused look) That's the point, genius.  
  
MEGAN: I know it is. (pushed David off the dock into the water)  
  
DAVID: (comes up and shakes his head, flinging water everywhere, smiling) So THATS how you want to play? (starts splashing Megan) Take that!  
  
MEGAN: Aah!! Stop! (laughing, she takes a running jump and does a cannonball into the dark water)  
  
DAVID: I knew you wanted to swim. (smiled, satisfied that he was right)  
  
MEGAN: Yea...well...yea.  
  
DAVID: Haha, have nothing to say?  
  
Both swim to a few ladders going from the end of the dock into the water, and sit, so that they are in water up to the tops of their arms.  
  
MEGAN: You know...you're a pretty cool guy.  
  
DAVID: (laughs to himself, looks down) yea, I guess, except for that whole "societal reject" thing.  
  
MEGAN: No, I mean it.  
  
DAVID: Yea, well, it's ok around here, but out in the real world...  
  
MEGAN: This is as real as it gets, at this place. Those people out there with complete families and white picket fences aren't real. They are fake images of perfection. Don't worry about them. They will never experience the things you have, good or bad.  
  
DAVID: (looks at her and smiles) You're pretty cool, too, ya know.  
************************************************  
  
Daisy adjusts the flash of her camera as Shelby whispers their plan.  
  
SHELBY: Ok, we walk up VERY quietly and I'll pull back the flap. You snap the pictue and run back to your site. I'll run this way (pointing the opposite way from where they came) and go to my site. They won't know who to follow, so we'll have a head start.  
  
DAISY: Allrighty (smiiles mischeviously, and pats her camera) Let's do it.  
  
They tip toe up to the tent, and Shelby pulls back the flap. The girls peer in to see an oblivious couple in a comprimising position.  
  
DAISY: Say Cheese!! *CLICK*  
  
Peter and Sophie sit up, and compose themselves, looking around. Daisy and Shelby speed off in different directions, laughing histerically.  
****************************************  
  
Next time...someone doesnt make it back to their tent as planned...is is David, Daisy or Shelby? The cliffhangers have group. Reveiw!! 


	7. 7

In Your Eyes 7  
  
Disclaimer: I do now own any characters in this story with the exception of Megan.  
  
Daisy giggled, catching her breath, as she reached her tent and sat down. She pulled a slip out of her Polariod camera and laughed at the sight.   
"I KNEW they had something goin on!"  
She slipped the picture into her journal and started brushing her hair.  
***************************************  
David had just said "Goodbye" to Megan and was heading for the egde of the woods. He flipped on his flashlight as he thought about Megan.  
~I can't love her, I've only known her a little while...but there is something about her~  
He shook his head and laughed at himself.  
~She's so beautiful...and innocent. I wish I could make her problems go away. I wish I could take care of her...protect her.~  
(aloud, to himself) "Geez, wouldja listen to your self, you wuss? I'm being all mushy. I'm tough", he reminded himself, "I'm hard. Like the general..."  
He approached his clearing, and flipped off his flashlight. he climbes into his tent, laid back with his hands behind his head, and sighed.  
"Now I know what Ezra means when he talks about Daisy...too bad I can't tell Megan, though, she'd think I was a total softie."  
***************************************************************  
  
Kat is sitting in front of her tent, reading her last question.  
  
10. If you met someone with the same problem as you, what would you tell them?  
  
"Gosh...That's gonna keep me thinking for a while...I'll ponder it and answer it later..."  
  
**Now that you've finished your questions...a note from Peter!  
  
"Geez, Peter can be so corny!"  
  
Dear Kat,  
I'm very proud of you, you have come a long way. I hope question #10 will help you to realize that you are not a problem to be fixed, but a work in progress. Your solo is over! Meet at the big clearing tomorrow by the river at noon for group! See you then!  
Love,   
Peter  
  
Kat smiled and closed her journal. "I'm gonna be ok, after all."  
**************************************************************  
  
Time for group the next day...by the river...  
  
Scott approached the clearing to see that no other kids have shown up.  
  
SCOTT: Hey Peter.  
  
PETER: (walking over to Scott) Hey Scott, you're on time! (pats Scott on the back and indicated for his to sit by the fire Peter started earlier) have a seat, the others should be here soon.  
  
Scott sat down, facing the river, and made himself comfy while Peter went to finish some paperwork. Scott heard someone approaching, and turned around, hoping to see Shelby.  
  
AUGGIE: What's up amigos?  
  
PETER: Nothing, just waiting on everybody, have a seat by Scott.  
  
AUGGIE: (walking over to Scott) You look dissapointed to see me.  
  
SCOTT: (watching Auggie as he sat beside him) Sorry, I was hoping you were Shelby. It seems like forever since I have seen her.  
  
AUGGIE: I understand, muchacho. I was hoping Jules would be here.  
  
They both turn to see Kat coming toward them.  
  
AUGGIE and SCOTT: Hey Kat.  
  
KAT: Hey guys, where is everyone?  
  
SCOTT: Late.  
  
KAT: Oh, all right. I think I'll have a seat then. (smiled and sits on the other side of the fire)  
  
Juliette and Daisy walk up from different directions.  
  
JULIETTE: Hey guys! Isn't this fun! That was so cute with that little note at the end of our questions!  
  
PETER: Glad you appreciate my corniness, Juliette.  
  
Juliette giggles, Daisy rolls her eyes.  
  
PETER: Daisy...come over here for a minute please.  
  
DAISY: (looks quilty, slowly walks toward Peter) Ummmm...what do you need, Peter?  
  
PETER: I want that picture in my hand before we get back. I'll go easy on ya, and just give you kitchens for the rest of your high school career. (smirking as Daisy)  
  
DAISY: How'd you know it was me?  
  
PETER: (sarcastically)You said *CHEESE* in a morbid tone.  
  
DAISY: Dag nab it. Ya caught me.  
  
Peter laughs, and motions for her to go sit with the rest.  
  
David walks up, looking very tired, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Ezra walks up behind him, and sits between Daisy and Auggie.  
  
PETER: Where ya been, guys? you're late.  
  
DAVID: (sarcastically) Sorry, Pete, couldn't find a place to plus in my alarm clock.  
  
PETER: (claps his hands twice and walks to the group) Ok, everyone is here, so let's get started.   
  
SCOTT: (interrupts Peter) No, Shelby isn't here yet.  
  
PETER: I thought the group looked small. I'll go get her if she isn't here in 10 minutes.  
  
Scott looks around, to see if she was coming.   
***************************************  
15 minutes later...  
  
SCOTT: Peter, she still isn't here, I think you should go get her.  
  
PETER: Ok, Sophie, keep an eye on the kids, I'll be right back.  
  
SOPHIE: Ok, Peter.  
  
Daisy laughed, and looked strait at Sophie, and motioned to Peter. Sophie looked at Daisy with that *replacing rolling eyes with a single look that only Sophie does* look.  
*****************************************  
  
In an unfamiliar thickly wooded area...  
  
Shelby sat against a tree, sobbing quietly. her forehead was on her knees, and her arms were wrapped tight around her legs. She looked up, tear streaks on her face, and looked around.  
  
"At least it isn't dark anymore."  
****************************************  
  
Back at the clearing...  
Peter came jogging back to the clearing, with a worried look on his face.  
  
PETER: She isn't there, everyone get a compass and...  
  
SCOTT: (standing up abruptly) WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE ISN'T THERE?? WHERE IS SHE!!  
  
PETER:Calm down, Scott, we will find her. Get your compass as a buddy.  
  
Everyone started pairing off, and Scott set off running into the woods, calling Shelby's name.  
  
PETER: Scott! come back, you'll get lost!  
  
Scott kept running.  
****************************************  
  
Scott kept running, looking around him frantically, calling Shelby's name.  
  
SCOTT: SHELBY!!.....Shelby, please! SHELBY!!  
*******************************************  
  
Auggie and Juliette, Daisy and Ezra, Kat and Peter, and Sophie and David went in separate directions, looking for Scott and Shelby. An hour an a half has passed, and neither has been found.  
  
JULIETTE: Auggie, I;m worried, what if soemthing happened to her?  
  
AUGGIE: She's a tough gal, She's ok, Jules. (put an arm around Juliette shoulders and started calling Scott and Shelby's names again)  
**********************************************  
  
DAISY: There she is, Ezra!! HEY SHELBY!!  
  
Sophie and David ran from about 20 yards ahead of Daisy and Ezra toward Daisy's voice.  
  
SOPHIE: Shelby? Where is she, Daisy?  
  
DAISY: (hung her head in dissapointment) Oh, It's just you.  
  
EZRA: Don't worry, Daisy, we'll find her.  
*********************************************  
  
PETER: SHELBY!!!  
  
KAT: Shelby, where are you??!!! It's no use Peter, maybe she went back to the lodge.   
  
PETER: Let's hope so.  
***********************************  
  
Scott has slowed down, but has not lost his nervousness, or his loud calling.  
  
SCOTT: shelby, PLEASE!! COME ON!!! WHERE ARE YOU, SHELB??  
  
He whips around when he hears an almost silent, shaking voice.  
  
"Scott? I'm here, Scott"  
  
Scott run over to Shelby, who is balled up against a tree, pitiful looking, and wrapps his arms around her like he hadn't seen her in centuries.  
  
"I was so scared, Scott"  
  
"Shh, It's ok, Shelby, It's ok. I'm here."  
  
Shelby leans her head on his shoulder and softly cries in his ear.  
  
"I was so scared, I'm so scared of the dark, Scott"  
  
"You? Scared of the dark?"  
  
SHELBY: (wiping her tears, as Scott sat beside her, his arms still around her) My nightmares always seem to come true in the dark.  
  
SCOTT: It's ok. he can't get you here. You're safe with me.  
****************************************************  
  
Next time...Scott and Shelby join the group and they head back to the lodge, to find yet another delimma...  
  
Please reveiw! FEEL FREE TO CRITICIZE! I'd rather have bad reveiws than none at all, I'm dead serious! 


	8. 8

In Your Eyes 8  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story with the exception of Megan.  
  
Note to Erica (and anyone else I confused in the last chapter): Sorry I didn't make it clear enough in my last chapter, this is what happened at the end: Shelby got lost. She said she was scared of the dark because her nightmares would always come true in the dark. Scott knew she was talking about her stepfather abusing her at night, and reassured her that he couldn't get her at Horizon. Sorry bout that! ENJOY! :)  
*************************************  
  
Shelby finally stopped crying. She just sat against the tree letting Scott hold her for what seemed like hours. Scott broke the silence, hoping to get Shelby's mind off the previous night alone.  
  
SCOTT: It's not often I see you cry.  
  
SHELBY: (squeezing Scott's hand softly) Its not often I find someone I can cry in front of.  
  
Sophie and David approached approached, still calling Shelby's name.  
  
SCOTT: We're right here, Sophie.  
  
Sophie ran over to Scott and Shelby, and David just sat down and leaned against a tree.  
  
DAVID: It's about time.  
  
SOPHIE: Scott, Shelby, are you all right? What happened? (She knelt by Shelby, putting both her hands on Shelby's face)  
  
SHELBY: Sorry, I got lost.  
  
SOPHIE: Oh, baby, don't be sorry, we were all so worried.  
  
Peter and the rest of the kids all approached asking what happened.  
  
PETER: Are you ok, Shelby? What happened?  
  
SCOTT: (gently helping Shelby up) she got lost...(looking at Peter with pleading eyes) Peter, can we go back, now?  
  
Peter looked at Shelby sympathetically.  
  
PETER: Sure. We'll have group tomorrow. We will all go TOGETHER to everyone's sites to get your belongings. Let's go.  
  
Peter led the kids into the woods, checking every few minutes to see if everyone was there. The cliffhangers got to Auggie's site and stopped while he gathered his things. Daisy walked over to Shelby (who was still close at Scott's side)  
  
DAISY: how are ya, shelby? (smiles sympathetically)  
  
SHELBY: I'm ok now, really. I just had a rough night. I'm fine.  
  
DAISY: Good, I was worried.  
  
SHELBY: Don't be, it's over.  
  
The cliffhangers all looked up at flashes of lightning in the sky.  
  
SHELBY: Look guys, its lightning.  
  
SCOTT: Hey Peter!! It's lightning, we need to hurry up!  
  
Thunder started booming loudly, and Juliette started whimpering and clung to Auggie.  
  
PETER: Ok, guys, looks like a storm's coming, we need to speed up a little.  
  
Everyone continues to Daisy's site, and she proceeded to get her things, with Peter's help.  
  
DAISY: (to Peter, while shoving stuff in her bag) Is it EVER going to rain? Its been thundering and lightning for 20 minutes, but not a drop of rain!  
  
PETER: I dunno, Daisy, I've never seen this before...weather does some some crazy stuff.  
  
The cliffhangers got moving, after Daisy got everything on her back, stopping at various clearings to pick up bags and tents, and finally after David gathered things, they started for the lodge.   
***********************************************************  
As the cliffhangers approached the edge of the courtyard laughing and talking among themselves, Daisy's face went white, as she pointed ahead.  
"The shed is on fire!"  
  
Everyone looked up, not sure if she was joking, and saw orange flames leaping over the building.  
  
PETER: Its must have been struck by lightning! Everyone say here, Sophie--watch the kids, I;m gonna call the fire department.  
  
Peter runs to the nearest building for a phone.  
  
SOPHIE: Ok, guys, lets back up against these trees over here. The lightning is passed, so it should be safe.  
  
All the kids sit down, and Shelby walks over to David, who is straining to see if Megan is in the shed, to no avail.  
  
SHELBY: (quietly) we have to do something, no one knows she's in there. She could die.  
  
DAVID: (looks at Shelby like reality just hit him.) I'm gonna go get her, you distract Sophie. (he runs off before Shelby can object)  
  
SOPHIE: David, where are you going?!? (She can see David heading strait for the burning shed, Shelby is blocking Sophie) Shelby, what's going on??  
  
SHELBY: Someone's in there!  
  
Everyone stopps and looks at Shelby.  
  
SOPHIE: What?  
  
DAISY: Who?  
  
SCOTT: Shelby, what are you talking about?  
************************************************  
  
David sprints to the front of the shed, and calls for Megan.  
  
MEGAN: (faintly) I'm in here...help me.  
  
David runs around the outside wall,s frantically looking for a way in. he spots a window he can get through, its low, and isn't burning yet. He crawles and stands up, his eyes darting around.   
  
~It looks so strange in here, I can't see anything, Where IS she?~  
  
A wooden beam falls, blocking the window he come through, and it goes up in flames.  
  
"(coughing) Megan, *cough* Where are you??"  
  
MEGAN: Over here, I can't move, I'm too scared.  
  
DAVID" I'm coming, don't worry.  
  
He pushes some beams and boxes out of his way, as he makes his way over to the stall where Megan is.  
  
DAVID: Stay low, Megan, cover your face, try not to breathe in the smoke.  
  
he gets to the stall, and sees Megan wrapped in a dirty red blanket, crying. She looks at his with pleading eyes, and suddenly, a gust of wind blows around and through the shed, making the flames swell to an enourmous size in a matter of seconds.  
  
MEGAN: David!!  
  
DAVID: Isn't there a door behind you?  
  
MEGAN: Yes! It's on fire now! There's no way out!  
  
DAVID: (dodging beams falling around him) Hand me your blanket!(He reached out with one hand, and covers his face with the other, coughing)  
  
Megan takes off her blanket and throws it to David. he steps into the stall, and beats the door with the blanket.  
  
DAVID: when I saw "GO" push the door open and get out of here, ok?!  
  
MEGAN: Ok! (her voice cracks from yelling over the loud crackling of the fire and the banging of beams falling around them.)  
  
Each time David beats the door, the fire goes down for about 2 seconds, and then flares back up. he counts down, beating the door with every number.  
  
DAVID: (beating as hard as he can) One...Two...Three...GO!  
  
He beats the door with all his strength, and Megan kicks it open, and jumps out. The door falls back behind her and closes.  
  
MEGAN: (sitting on the ground, looking around for David) David Where are you??  
  
By this time, all the cliffhangers have gatheres around Megan, watching the door, waiting for his to come out.  
  
AUGGIE: Come on, man, you gotta come out!  
  
SCOTT: Where is he?!  
  
JULIETTE: (sobbing) David!!  
  
Suddenly, they hear the beating on the door, which bursts open, and David tumbles out. He scott away from the building, and lays on his back, breathing hard and coughing.  
  
Everyone gathers around him as sirens approach, and firemen jump off a truck.  
  
FIREMAN: (two other men start getting hoses) Anyone hurt?  
  
SOPHIE: Take a looks at these two, here. (she motions to Megan and David)  
  
The man walks over to David, and motions another to Megan.  
  
FIREMAN: I think you;ll be ok, kid, you just got some burns and some smoke in your lungs. (lifting up David's shirt) Oooh, buddy, you got some nice burns on your back, here. Let me get my bag. (gets up and runs to the truck)  
  
FIREMAN 2: You're all right, hun. Just some smoke inhalation, but not much. You're fine.  
  
PETER: (as the fireman are hsoing down the shed it starts to rain) Finally! Come on, everyone help David and ...umm... (looks confused)  
  
SHELBY: (helping her up) Megan.  
  
PETER:...and Megan to the main building.  
  
The cliffhangers all help David and Megan off the ground and head toward the lodge.  
  
Sophie and Peter hang back, letting the kids go first.  
  
SOPHIE: Peter, I was so scared we would lose them.  
  
PETER: Me too...It's all over now, though. They're all ok...by the way...who's Megan  
  
SOPHIE: That's what I'd like to know!  
  
They walk into the lodge, and shut the door behind them, leaving the firefighters and the rain to take care of the fire.  
***************************************  
  
Thanks for all the reveiws, guys! Hope it continues!  
  
Next time...Peter find Ezra's mom, and is forced to call Megan's parents. 


	9. 9

In Your Eyes 9  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story with the exception of Megan.  
  
The cliffhangers are all seated in various places around the study hall room. David has a damp towel on his back, and if leaning forward in a chair, beside Megan, who is wrapped in a blanket looking around at all the people. Several firefighters are talking to Sophie and other counselors, while Peter talks to everyone.  
  
PETER: So guys, in light of what just happened...guess what?  
  
Everyone rolls their eyes and says simultaniously:  
  
GROUP!  
  
PETER: Right. I know you guys are tired, but a lot has happened. But first, here's what we're gonna do different. You guy sall head back to your cabins for an hour, and take your showers, and get some stuff for the night...we are all going to sleep in this room tonight. We'll have group and play some games and then go to sleep. You guys earned a little slumber party. Ok, everyone but David and Megan, go get ready!  
  
SHELBY: (walking toward the door) Togetherness...can't get enough of it.  
  
JULIETTE: Come on Shelby, it will be fun!! We're having a slumber party!  
  
David looks at Megan, who is watching all the kids leave to go to their dorms.  
  
DAVID: You know, since they know about ya, you should get to know them. Even if they are a pain in the *arse*, they always keep ya entertained.  
  
MEGAN: (looking away from the kids, at David) Well, I imagine I won't get a chance to know them, I'll be back home before you can say *butter beans in rabbit poo*.  
  
DAVID: (laughing at her comment) Well, you could always run away again, and stay in the janitor's closet.  
  
MEGAN: (sighs) Nah, it might get struck by lightning knowing my luck.  
  
PETER: (walks up and sits in front of David and Megan) So, David...how's that back?  
  
DAVID: (looks inspired, and touches the top of his back) Oh! I must be healed! It doesn't hurt anymore!  
  
PETER: I'll take that as a "Better."  
  
DAVID: Oh, that's what I meant.  
  
PETER: (turning to Megan, deciding how to ask her who she is) Megan, right?  
  
Megan nods her head and looks down.  
  
PETER: So...want to tell me how you got here?  
  
MEGAN: (quietly) I was living in the woodshed...I ran away.  
  
PETER: (fiddeling with the zipper on his jacket) Umm...would you like to come to my office and talk?  
  
Megan looks at David, questioning if she should leave with Peter.  
  
DAVID: (nudges her) Go on, he's cool.   
  
Megan looks at Peter and nods. He stands up and motions for her to follow him. He starts for the hallway leading to his office. Megan looks back at David nervously.  
  
DAVID: You'll be fine, don't worry.(smiles reassuringly) ...Don't hold back, he's seen it all.   
  
Megan follows Peter to his office. They both sit down, and Peter pushes some papers off his desk into a drawer.  
  
PETER: What's going on at home? Why did you want to run away?  
  
MEGAN: (takes a deep breath) Well, actually, nothing. It's hard to explain. I told Shelby and David about it, but I don't think he really understood.  
  
She pauses and Peter nods for her to keep going.  
  
MEGAN: You see, my dad is a general. He's pretty tough on me, and I could never tell him about my problems, like being depressed and all that stupid stuff. He never expected that I would have any problems other than things like bullies. And mom, well, she's depressed herself. She cries all the time, and gets really angry alot, and I don't want to trouble her any more than she was. If I told her that I wasn't happy, she would think she did something wrong. If I just run away, she'd think it was drugs or soemthing, and it wasn't soemthing she really did wrong.  
  
PETER: You know...you should talk to David some more, I think he understands more than you think. You two have some background in common, but I'll let him tell you that, if he choses.  
  
MEGAN: Hmm, he didn't say anything about it...Shelby told me about her, though.  
  
PETER: Wow. She never opens up to anyone. Only Scott, her boyfriend, knows what happened to her. You must be pretty special. So, Shelby and David have known about you the whole time?  
  
MEGAN: Please don't punish them, it was my fault.  
  
PETER: I won't, its just a wonder how they could keep a secret so long...especially David.  
  
MEGAN: (smiles) Yea, they were good to me.  
  
PETER: (his face turns serious) You know...I'm going to have to call your mother...  
  
MEGAN: (looks up at the ceiling and sighs loudly) Yea...I know.  
  
PETER: If you want, you can call her instead. I'll talk to her when you're done?  
  
MEGAN: Nah, you can call her.  
  
PETER: Ok. I'll call her now.  
  
Peter picks up the phone, and Megan reaches over and punches in her number.  
  
PETER: Is Mrs....  
  
MEGAN: Rhodes  
  
PETER: Rhodes available?  
  
OTHER END: Speaking, who are you?  
  
PETER: This is Peter Scarbrow, I'm here with your daughter.  
  
MRS. RHODES: Oh! Thanks goodness! Is she safe? How is she? Can I talk to her? Where has she been?  
  
PETER: We are at Horizon School, on Old Mill Road, yes she is safe. She has been here without my knowledge for some time, and I found her today.  
  
MRS. RHODES: I'll come get her RIGHT NOW. What is the address? Can I come now?  
  
PETER: Yes, that is fine, we have some things to talk about. The address is 217 Old Mill Road.  
  
MRS. RHODES: Ok, I'll see you shortly. *click*  
  
PETER: (looks at the phone in suprise) Wow, she's hurrying on over. I guess she was pretty worried about you, Megan.  
  
MEGAN: Yea, I figured she would be.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
PETER: (picks up the phone again) Horizon, this is Peter speaking.  
  
OTHER LINE: Hi Peter, It's Mrs. Freidkin.  
  
PETER: Hello! I'm so glad you called! Ezra was afraid you abandoned him.  
  
MRS. FREIDKIN: Well, Peter...I kinda did. But I want to talk to Ezra about it. Could I come tomorrow morning?  
  
PETER: Sure! I'll tell Ezra as soon as I can.  
  
Peter said goodbye and hung up the phone.   
  
PETER: Sorry about that, Megan, that was a parent of a student here.  
  
MEGAN: It's ok. So my mom is coming tonight?  
  
PETER: Yea, she is....Megan, I'd like to bring something to your mind...just an option for you to think about.  
  
MEGAN: Ok...  
  
PETER: What would you think about coming to Horizon? We would have to talk to your mom of course, but It's really up to you.  
  
MEGAN: You know, actually....I think I would like it. I already have some friends here that accept me for who I am. That's never happened to me before, I would be happy to have people that understand as my peers.  
  
PETER: Good...good. You're one of the few people that WANT to come here...I mean, not that it's a bad choice, its just, most kids feel they are coming to a school full of delinquints.  
  
MEGAN: The seem a lot more human than the people I have known.  
  
PETER: You know, I feel the same way. They are great kids. all of them. ....The kids should be getting back soon, would you like to come to our "slumber party"? I;m sure everyone would be glad to have you...you could get a taste of Horizon, and see how it works. David and Shelby will both be there.  
  
MEGAN: (smiling) Yea...I'd like that a lot.  
  
Peter and Megan both walk out of the room and down the hall to the study hall room where everyone is sitting around on sleeping bags in their Pjs, talking and laughing.  
  
PETER: Attention, please!  
  
Everyone stops talking and looks at Peter.  
  
PETER: Everyone, this is Megan. She isn't a part of your group for good as of yet, but she will be joining us tonight.  
  
SHELBY: Hey Megan, want to come sit by me? (smiles and pats the space next to her.)  
  
MEGAN: Sure. (walks over and sits on Shelby's sleeping bag. Shelby pats her on the back.)  
  
SHELBY: We'll have fun tonight.   
  
PETER: I'll get you a sleeping bag and you can borrow some of Kat's Pjs, she is about your size. (motions to Kat to go get some, Kat hops up and jogs out the door)  
  
PETER: Well, when Kat gets back...we'll have group and then start some games. Meanwhile...Ezra, can I talk to you?  
*******************************************************  
  
Next time... Ezra finds out about his mom's call and plans to visit, and the cliffhangers have their slumber party...The more reveiws, the sooner I post! (I'm addicted to reveiws, no matter how many I get, I still crave more! lol! But for real, its nice to know some one is reading your stuff!)  



	10. 10

In Your Eyes 10  
  
Hey guys....SO SORRY I took so long, I've been MEGA busy. I hope its worth it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Megan.  
  
In Peter's office....  
  
PETER: Ezra, your mother called.  
  
EZRA: (his eyes get wide with excitement) Really?  
  
PETER: Yes, she's coming tomorrow to talk about what happened.  
  
EZRA: (his face fell a little when he realized the visit was going to be tough) Oh...ok. did she...uhh...say anything about, well, the whole...  
  
PETER: Ezra, I think she just had some things to work out. Don't think about it tonight. We will resolve it in the morning, ok?  
  
EZRA: Ok.  
  
PETER: You allright?  
  
Ezra nodded.  
  
PETER: Ok, ready to go have some fun?  
  
Ezra nodded again. Peter said O.K. and led Ezra out of his office to the room with the rest of the cliffhangers. Every one is sitting on their sleeping bags talking and laughing, except for Daisy. She is glaring at David, who making goofy faces trying to make her emotionless face crack a smile, to no avail.   
  
PETER: Ok, guys, time for group!  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned, but scooted in on their sleeping bags and got in a circle. While the group got situated, he pulled Sophie aside and started tlaking to her quietly.  
  
PETER: Sophie, we have a new student, his father called earlier today. His name is Matthew Tony. I just wanted to let you know in case I didn't get time later. His file is on your desk, take a look at it tomorrow.  
  
SOPHIE: Ok, I will. Time to start group!  
  
PETER: (turned around to face the kids) ok guys, lets start! I want each of you to tell me in one word how you feel right now. Just go in order around the circle. When get back to the start, go around the circle again, and tell me why you used that word. Ok?  
  
The group mumbled various "ok's" and rolled their eyes, but quieted down quickly.  
  
PETER: Let's start with you, Daisy.  
  
DAISY: Yippee. Let's see...I think I'll use the word "useless"  
  
EZRA: Shocked.  
  
SCOTT: Cheated  
  
SHELBY: Ditto  
  
MEGAN: Nervous  
  
KAT: Satisfied  
  
JULIETTE: Thankful  
  
AUGGIE: Guilty  
  
DAVID: Weird  
  
PETER: Ok, good. Now tell me why. (nods to Daisy)  
  
DAISY: Useless because I haven't acheived anything in my life, and I see no point for living.  
  
EZRA: Shocked, because my mom left me.  
  
SCOTT: Cheated, because I didn't deserve my stepmother, I wasn't supposed to get that in life.  
  
SHELBY: Cheated because I could have been someone if my step dad hadn't messed me up.  
  
MEGAN: Nervous, because my mom might make me go home and because I don't know many people here.  
  
KAT: Satisfied, because I come to terms with my sister's death.  
  
JULIETTE: Thankful that someone accept me for who I am, not my looks. (smiles at Auggie)  
  
AUGGIE: Guilty, because I hurt my mom by messing around with gangs.  
  
DAVID: Weird...I have a friend.  
  
Megan looked across the circle at David and smiled shyly. David looked down, hoping no one thought he was a wuss, for caring that he had a friend.  
  
PETER: Ok, guys, that wasn't so bad, was it?  
  
DAISY: Actually, it was a little better than getting a lobotomy. You're getting better at this, Peter.  
  
PETER: Very funny, Daisy. ...Now. Time for some fun! What do you guys want to do first? We can do a few things, we can either play board games and stuff, or we can play a group activity.  
  
JULIETTE: I think we should do some group stuff before we break off into little groups.  
  
PETER: Good idea, what do you guys suggest?  
  
DAVID: (raising his hand high above his head and whooping) OOH OOH! LETS PLAY Hide-and-Go Seek!!  
  
PETER: ok, David, we can do that.  
  
The cliffhangers groaned and some looked at Peter like he was joking.  
  
PETER: Come on, guys, it will be fun! Everyone get up! Who's going to be "it"? (he looked around for volunteers, but only saw faces staring at his in disbelief) How about.....Kat?  
  
KAT: Are you serious?  
  
PETER: Sure am.  
  
KAT: Ok, I guess... (she stands up and looks around) So..are you guys gonna hide or what? I'll count over here.(she points to a corner beside the fireplace.)  
  
The cliffhangers all starts getting up and Kat walks over to the coner and starts counting. Scott grins at Shelby, and she grins back. He takes her hand, and they run off into the kitchen to "hide". Juliette giggles, and starts seriously looking for a place to hide. She finally decides on a small space behind a couple of big chairs by a wall. Auggie looks at Juliette and laughs, then hides in a small pile of blankets. Daisy puts a pillow case over her head and lays down on her sleeping bag. Ezra goes up the small flight of wooden stairs on the far side of the room, and lays down on a step, looking out between the peices of the railing. David sits in the middle of the room in indian style, in plain veiw. Megan looks around, looking for Shelby, hoping she could hide with her, but remembered she saw her run off with Scott. She got up and hid behind a chair, like Juliette.   
  
KAT: Ready or not, her I come! (she turned around, to see David in the middle of the room and Daisy laying on her sleeping bag. She walked over to David and tapped him.) Found ya.  
  
DAVID: (closing his eyes tight) I can't see you, so you can't see me...you must not have really found me.  
  
KAT: (rolling her eyes and heading toward Daisy) Ok, David...(she pulls the pillow case off Daisy's head) Found ya.  
  
DAISY: Does that make me "it"?  
  
KAT: I think you just have to help me find people, i guess.  
  
DAISY: Okey dokey. (gets up and heads toward the stairs. She sees Ezra and walks up to sit in front of him.) Gotcha.   
  
EZRA: Darn. (gets up and follows Daisy down the steps. They step off the last step and are walking past the front door, when It opens.)  
  
Two women are standing outside the door, looking at Daisy and Ezra.  
  
EZRA: Mom? I thought you were coming tomorrow.  
  
Daisy looked at Mrs. Friedkin and looked at Ezra, worried that he would cry or something.  
  
Mrs. Friedkin: I couldn't sleep, so I came early.   
  
The other lady stepped forward. "Is Megan here?"  
  
DAISY: Yea, she is hiding. (noting the confused look on the woman's face) Hide and Seek.  
  
"Oh....by the way, My name is Mrs. Truth."  
  
DAISY: (rolled her eyes) Pleased to meet your aquiantance, Mrs. Truth.  
  
EZRA: (still speechless, with all kinda of things going through his mind about why his mom left) Come in.  
  
PETER: (jogging over to the 4 people) Hello, come in, come in.  
  
MRS. TRUTH: Hi, I'm Megan's mom, where is she?  
  
Megan stood up from behind a chair and walked toward her mother cautiously. She passed David, who was glaring at Mrs. Truth. He knew Megan didn't like her.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
The woman ran over to Megan and threw her arms around her.  
  
MRS.TRUTH: I was so worried, you should have never run away. That was inconsiderate.  
  
MEGAN: (sharply) Sorry. I didn't mean to inconvenience you.  
  
Mrs. Truth pulled back from Megan and looked at her, shocked. "Megan, are you angry?"  
  
PETER: Why don't you two ladies and Ezra and Megan come back to my office?  
  
They all follow Peter down the hall. Peter brings Ezra and Megan inside his office, after seating the two mothers on a bench outside his office.  
  
PETER: Sitting in his chair behind his desk. Ok, we are going to have mini-group. Ezra, tell me what you are feeling right now.  
  
EZRA: (shaking his head) Peter, I wish I was dead. If she hates me that much, that she is going to just get up and leave, I don't know if I'm worth anything. I must have caused her alot of pain to casue something like that.  
  
PETER: Ezra, What she did was wrong. It wasn't in any way your fault, and I hope you don't feel that way forever. Megan?  
  
MEGAN: I hate my mother. She always tells me how I need to think of other people instead of myself, and I did that for so long, I couldn;t stand it any more. I ran away from home. That should be some signal that there is something wrong, but she sees it as being irresponsible or something. I just wish she would accept that I'm messed up.  
  
Ezra looked at Megan, suprised that she could open up so fast.   
  
EZRA: (thinking to himself) ~She must have been through a lot of crap, if she needs to talk about it that bad.~  
  
PETER: Ok, you guys can leave, send your mother in. We will all talk together a little later.l  
  
The two get up and walk out the door, motioning the two women in the door. They came in and and sat down in the dark blue chairs in front of Peter's desk.  
  
PETER: Ok, Mrs. Truth, why do you think Megan ran away?  
  
MRS. TRUTH: Because she felt she needed to rebel. A lot of friends she has do that kind of thing, and she probably just wanted to be part of the crowd. I think I should take her home and I'll tell her not to do it again.   
  
PETER: Did you ever think that maybe she was hurting?  
  
MRS. TRUTH: Hurting? why would she be hurting? She has no reason. If she is hurting, she is being selfish.  
  
PETER: (his face gets red, and he tried to hold in several curse words he would like to say) It is that kind of attitude that landed these kids here! They NEED love, and obviously didn't get it from you people.  
  
MRS. TRUTH: Megan is the one that didn't love ME!  
  
PETER: Because she never felt that you loved her. Think of all the people that care about you. Now imagine they all treat you like a pet. Welcome to Megan's world. Not having people around that understand, and care about them...that can devastate a person!!  
  
MRS. FRIEDKIN: I was just sitting at home, with no child, and no husband. Ezra had been all I had, and he had to go get addicted to drugs.  
  
PETER: (yelling and standing behind his desk)Mrs. Friedkin, you should have GOTTEN A HOBBY!! You don't just abandon you kid! That is inhuman! And both you ladies did it! If I have to die doing it, I will make sure these kids stay here, and are happy!!  
  
The two women draw back in their chair, eyes wide.  
  
MRS. FREIDKIN: Ok, I wasn't going to take him anywhere. I will make sure he knows where I am from now on.  
  
MRS. TRUTH: I have some questions about the scool, I'll make my desicion after I find out more.  
  
PETER: (nodding his head) Ok. Good.  
  
****************************************************  
The next morning...After the sleepover...  
  
A rather short, well built boy with scruffy brown hair and light brown eyes walked into the main room at Horizon. He has a scowl on his face, and he had his arms crossed. His father walked in ahead of him, talking with Peter.  
  
PETER: I assure you, Mr. Tony, this is a good school. Matthew will be fine here.  
  
MATTHEW: (sharply) Hey, Mr., call me Matt. Matthew sounds gay.  
  
PETER: Ok, Matt.  
  
Mr Tony hugged Matt and left the building. Peter led Matt out into the courtyard toward the gazebo. The cliffhangers were all gathered to greet their newbie.  
  
PETER: Ok, guys. this is Matt. He will be in your group now.  
  
Matt looked around at the different faces, and stopped at Shelby's face. His eyes grew wide, and a smile formed on his face.  
  
MATT: (looking strait into Shelby's eyes) Hey, I must be in the wrong place. I thought this was Horizon, not a whore house.  
  
SHELBY: (looking down into her lap to avoid Matt's gaze) Shut up, Matt.  
  
MATT: How ya been , Shelby?  
****************************************  
  
Please reveiw! did you think this one was too boring? sorry it took my so long, i have for real been super busy and had no time to write a story. but, it wont take me so longa to get the next ones out, so if you liked it, dont worry! if you didnt like it, tell me why!! in a REVEIW!!! *hint hint*  
  
Next time...  
  
How does Matt know Shelby?  
Does Megan get to stay?  
Something happens between Matt and Scott (fight?...nahh...well, maybe, yea.)  
Something happens between Daisy and Ezra. 


	11. 11

In Your Eyes 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Matt and Megan.  
  
Scott glared at Matt as red crept up his neck to his face. Shelby stood up and looked Matt in the eye. Scott could tell she was shaking from fear.  
  
SHELBY: Listen, and listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once. ...Leave...me...alone. Got it?  
  
MATT: You really want me to do that, Slut? ...Opps, I mean, Shelby?  
  
Scott clenched his fists and stood up. "That's it." He lunged at Matt, fists flying. "Don't talk to her like that!" Two second later, Scott was on the ground with a bloody lip, not sure what hit him. Matt stood over him, grinning.  
  
DAVID: (grinning, looking at Scott) Wow, newbie, you're my new hero!  
  
MATT: Yea, you look like you need a role model.  
  
DAVID: (rolling his eyes and leaning back) Not anymore.  
  
By this time, Scott was back on Matt, madder than ever. Peter yanked Scott off of him, and held him back.  
  
PETER: What is going on, Shelby?  
  
Shelby looked at Peter, then at Scott, then at Matt. She backed up, turned around, and ran down the steps of the gazebo and across the courtyard toward the woods. Scott pulled free from Peter and chased after her.  
****************************************  
  
In the woods....  
  
Scott approached Shelby, who was pacing and fiddling with her hands.  
  
SCOTT: Shelby?  
  
She looked up at Scott and stodd still, aside from her shaking.  
  
SCOTT: Shelby, what's going on?  
  
Shelby's eyes welled up with tears. She squeezed them shut, hoping that when she opened them, she would wake up from a nightmare. She opened them, and brought her hand to her mouth.  
  
Shelby: (crying) Oh, Scott...  
  
Scott walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
SCOTT: It's ok, you can tell me.  
  
Shelby pulled away and sat down. Scott did the same.  
  
SHELBY: He went to my high school before I came here. He would always tease me because of my reputation. Then, when I ran away...and I was working...He saw me on the job...and picked me up.  
Shelby continued telling Scott about it, as she remembered the aweful scenario.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Matt pulled her by the arm harshly up to his cheap hotel room.  
  
SHELBY: Matt, you are hurting me, stop it, please.  
  
MATT: Shut up, you don't feel pain. You aren't even human...you are just here for other people's pleasure.  
  
SHELBY: You know, I don't have to do this. If you make me, that is rape, and I will file a report.  
  
MATT: (yanks her and throws her against the wall of the long hallway) Shut up! You won't do anything, because I won't let you. I'll kill you if you make another sound! (he gets in her face) Do you hear me??!!  
  
Shelby slides down the wall, and quietly says "Yes, I hear you."  
  
MATT: Good. Now get up, or I'll do it right here in the hall.  
  
Shelby sat there, holding back tears.  
  
MATT: GET UP!!  
  
Shelby stood up, and followed him down the hall, until he rounded a corner. She ran the other way, as fast as she could go, tears streaming down her face, so she could hardly see. She could here him coming after her, Screaming and calling her names.  
  
MATT: I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you!! Get back here!!  
  
Matt caught up to her, and pushed her to the ground. He started kicking her in the stomach and back, screaming. "I'll kill you, I'm gonna teach you to make the customer happy!" He reached down, and pulled her by her necklace, so she was sitting up. he ripped her skirt and pulled out his pocket knife. He pushed her chest, so she was back on the ground, and put his hand over her mouth. He ran his knife up her leg, until he came to her hip joint. The blood spilled over the sides of her leg onto the carpet, as she squeezed her eyes as tight as she could and tried to forget the pain. Matt folded up his knife, stood up, and walked off, leaving her alone.  
******************************************  
  
SHELBY: And that's what happened.  
  
Scott pulled Shelby close to him, and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I'm so sorry that happened to you. You didn't deserve that."  
  
SHELBY: I know. Thank you for listening, Scott.  
  
SCOTT: I love you.  
  
SHELBY: I love you, too.  
****************************************  
Back at horizon, the cliffhangers have split up. Peter took Matt to his office, and Sohpie went to look for Scott and Shelby. Daisy and Ezra were still sitting in the gazebo, talking alone.  
  
EZRA: My mom left this morning. She said she was sorry, but I think she just wanted to look like a good mom in front of Peter.  
  
DAISY: (sharply) Ezra, would you get off it? So your mom hates you, who cares? You're gonna die in 80 years anyway, so why dwell on it?  
  
EZRA: (shocked, his mouth agape, looking at Daisy) Daisy, I... (he shook his head, and calmy walked from the gazebo.  
  
DAISY: (to herself) I am so stupid! I shouldn't have said that! I just get so tired of hearing problems problems problems. Everyone here is always messed up, why can't they just shut up and keep it inside, like me? They get to talk about their problems, but I don't, because I have this unconscious rule that i can't tell anyone what I'm feeling...why should they? Ezra will never forgive me.  
**************************************  
In the boy's cabin...  
  
Ezra pulls some things into a small bag, and sits down on his bed and sighs.  
  
EZRA: Why DO I dwell on my mom? I am too open with my feelings, Daisy probably hates me now, she probably thinks I'm annoying. I think everyone would be better off without me.  
  
He puts the bag on his back and sneaks out of the cabin, to the woods.  
**********************************  
  
Matt stomps out of Peter's office, and slams the door.  
  
MATT: (to Megan) He told me to tell you to go in.  
  
MEGAN: Thanks.  
  
Matt storms off, and Megan goes in.  
  
PETER: Hey Megan, have a seat.  
  
Megan sits down, not taking her eyes off of Peter.  
  
PETER: Your mom and I talked, and she said you can stay, but the choice is yours.  
  
MEGAN: (a smile crept across her face) Yes, I want to stay! I made more friends here in a day than I made at home in 8 years!  
  
PETER: Good, I'm glad to have you. The cliffhangers certainly seem to take a liking to you. They all seem to talk to you. You may have to be an assistant counselor and get them to talk!  
  
MEGAN: (laughs) Well, I;m glad I get to stay. I mean, so far it seems like I'll actually like it. And if I don't, it can't be any worse than home.  
  
PETER: (frowns at that comment) I guess you could look at it that way. You can go. Find Sophie, she will show you where you can sleep from now on.  
****************************************  
  
Is Ezra running from Horizon?  
How will Scott react when he sees Matt next?  
And more!!!! Pretty please reveiw!!! I have writer's block, so if you have any ideas, send me an email at LauraLouQ@aol.com!  
  



	12. 12

Your Eyes 12  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Matt and Megan.  
  
Shelby and Scott headed back to the courtyard, hand in hand. They were both a little shaken from talking about the horrible things Matt did to Shelby. Scott looked down at Shelby as they were walking.  
  
SCOTT: You gonna be ok?  
  
SHELBY: I just wish people wouldn't asume that I'm trash, and I don't have feelings because of what I used to do...It was the ony way to survive out there.  
  
SCOTT: I understand. (he squeezes her hand reassuringly) We'll show them.  
  
As the couple walks across the courtyard, they see Matt sitting on a bench.  
  
SCOTT: (mumbles and glares at Matt) I could just...  
  
SHELBY: Scott, please don't right now...for me? I don't want to have to break up a fight. (she links her arm around his, and leads him in the opposite direction to aviod Matt. Scott's eyes fill with tears, and he lets go of Shelby and runs toward Matt. Matt stands up to greet Scott, and Scott looks him in the eye.  
  
SCOTT: Who do you think you are? She was having trouble, she only did it for the money. It was tough on her out there. Just because she did some things, doesn't mean you can treat her like that!  
  
MATT: What are you talking about, crazy?  
  
SCOTT: (throwing his arms up) She told me!! She told me! She told me everything! (starts crying) She didn't deserve it! She's wonderful. She has this beautiful light about her, but there is always someone like you, waiting for her, waiting to put out her light. You people are always trying to bring her down! (shakes his head, and drops his arms to his side.) I hope you get what you deserve, man. I hope you live forever, knowing how you messed up this beautiful woman's life. Because death would be going easy on you.  
  
Scott walks away, leaving Matt speechless, to Shelby, and kissed her hand, takes it in his, and they walk off together.  
******************************************  
  
Walking toward the docks...  
  
SHELBY: Why didn't you hit him?  
  
SCOTT: I wanted to get through to him. I thought it through, because it was important to me.  
  
Shelby smiles, and walks closer to him.  
  
SHELBY: Thanks for always keeping me safe.  
*******************************************  
  
Ezra walks between trees, looking around.  
  
~I don't know why I didn't leave sooner. I'm just a joke to them. Even Daisy.....even Daisy. ...But I'll show them. I'm going to live by myself, I don't need them. They don't care about me, because I'm a dork. I'm just the kid with tape on his glasses to them. ...even Daisy.~  
  
*******************************************  
  
Back at Horizon...  
  
PETER: Sophie, have you seen Ezra? I can't find him anywhere.  
  
SOPHIE: No, I'll go look for him. See ya in a few!  
  
Sophie walks toward the boys cabin, and knocks on the door.  
  
AUGGIE: Come in!  
  
SOPHIE: (walks in) Hey Auggie, seen Ezra?  
  
AUGGIE: Nope. Sorry.  
  
SOPHIE: Thanks anyway.  
  
Auggie leaves the room with some books in his hand. Sophie looks around, and sees a small note on Ezra's bedstand.  
  
Hey,   
You guys are probably wandering where I am by now...maybe not. Anyways, I figured since I'm just a joke to you guys, I'd be better off alone. You guys probably think I'll never make it, but frankly, I don't care. It's not a biggie, I mean, if I die, I'll be lucky, but if not, I'll die eventually, and without harrasment from people that I'm not good enough for. Hope you have a good life.  
Ezra Friedkin  
  
Sophie dropped the note, and ran to Peter's office. She burst in the doors, and Peter looked up.  
  
PETER: What's wrong?  
  
SOPHIE: (breathing hard) Ezra ran.  
  
PETER: Are you sure?  
  
SOPHIE: He left a note.  
  
PETER: (stood up, and grabbed his jacket) Come on.  
************************************************  
  
David is sitting in the gazebo, blowing on a harmonica, not making any certain tune, just blowing. Megan walks up the steps.  
  
MEGAN: Mind if I sit down?  
  
DAVID: Sure, If you can take the constant pressure of this thing on your ears (holding out his harmonica)  
  
MEGAN: (laughs) I think I can handle it.  
  
They both look down, and sit in a brief silent moment.  
  
MEGAN: So...I guess I wanted to thank you.  
  
DAVID: (looking up) For what?  
  
MEGAN: For basically saving my life. ...In more ways than one. (she looks at David's confusion and decides to explain herself)  
  
MEGAN: First of all, you got me out of that fire. That took guts, and you got your back all burned and stuff. And then, you were there for me. You talked to me. And listened without judging me.  
  
DAVID: Anytime. Ya know, I mean, anytime you want to talk...I'm still here, burns and all!  
  
MEGAN: (laughs and looks down at her feet) Thanks. ...well, I'll see ya later, David. (gets up and walks away from the gazebo, passing Auggie, who was heading toward the gazebo)  
  
David watched Megan leave, just looking at her walking.  
  
*I wish I could hold her...Just once...*  
  
AUGGIE: (interuppting David's thoughts) So, Dave, does she know?  
  
DAVID: (snapping out of his daze) What are you talking about?  
  
AUGGIE: Have you told Megan how you feel?  
  
DAVID: I don't feel anything, I was just talking to her...  
  
AUGGIE: Come one, muchacho, I saw the look on your face as she was leaving.  
  
DAVID: Oh please. (rolls his eyes and tries his best to look indifferent about Megan)  
  
AUGGIE: Yo man, You can try to hide it, but you can't fool me, I know that look...I get it everytime I see Jules. (Auggie shakes his head and walks away)  
*******************************************  
  
Next time...  
  
More of Shelby, Scott and Matt (of course)  
Peter and Sophie look for Ezra, Daisy finds out about him running  
  
AND TO YOU, YES, I'm talking to YOU!! I want you to reveiw!! Hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you still enjoy the ones to come! 


	13. 13

In Your Eyes 13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (if I did, I'd be with Hayden Christensen right now) except Megan and Matt.   
  
Peter dropped his small pack on the ground, put his hands on his hips, and sighed.  
  
PETER: Where could he be? Sophie, where would he go?  
  
SOHPIE: (Picked up Peter's pack and handed it to him to hint that she wanted to keep going) I don't know, Peter. Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine...we'll find him.  
  
PETER: You're sure he's fine? This is Ezra we're talking about, not Auggie or Shelby. He wouldn't last a second on the streets, you know that.  
  
SOHPIE: I think you underestimate him, Peter. He may not be hard like Shelby, but he's smart. I think that is why we are having so much trouble finding him...  
*******************************************************  
  
Daisy walked up to the front office desk, and layed her open notebook on the counter.  
  
DAISY: Excuse me...  
  
COUNSELOR: (turning from her paperwork) Can I help you?  
  
DAISY: Yea, you know where Sophie is? I need help with my Trig homework.  
  
COUNSELOR: You will have to wait until she gets back, she went with Peter after a student that ran.  
  
DAISY: (raising her eyebrows) Oh really?? Who was it?  
  
COUNSELOR: They didn't say, although I did hear them talking. Soemthing like Evan...no...Ezra! That's it, Ezra.  
  
DAISY: (her curious face fell into a frown. She backed away from the desk, leaving her notebook) Oh no. (she turned and ran out the door, and across the courtyard to the girl's dorm. She went in, grabbed a flashlight, and went straight for the woods.)  
*************************************  
  
Daisy weaved between the trees, being careful not to look over a single inch.  
  
" I'm going to find him, it's my fault he left, I know it"  
  
She stepped over a log, and the ground on the other side moved from under her. She fell forward, and spinned around on her hands and knees to see what had caused her to fall.  
  
"Ezra!!"  
  
She forgot her cynical side for a moment, and jumped on Ezra, hugging him tight, and sqealing. (think Juliette)  
  
"Are you ok, Ezra?"  
  
EZRA: Yea, I'm fine...who ARE you? Are you Juliette trapped in Daisy's body?  
  
DAISY: (realizing what a spectacle she'd made of herself) Shut up. (remembering why she'd come out there in the first place) Ezra...  
  
EZRA: What?  
  
DAISY: Why are you out here? ...Why did you run?  
  
EZRA: (his face turned cold, and he stood up, and brushed himself off) Like you care.  
  
DAISY: (her heart cringed seeing him se distrusting, it wasnt like him) I do care, Ez.  
  
EZRA: Oh please, Daisy, I'm just a joke at Horizon. No one takes me seriously...(looking in Daisy's eyes) Not even, you, Dais. That was the last straw.  
  
DAISY: I'm sorry Ezra, I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you think I didn't care, I had just had a bad day, and I was in such a bad mood...I know that isnt any kind of good excuse, but its the truth. I wasn't thinking.  
  
EZRA: I'm glad you're sorry, but that's not gonna make me turn around. I'm not gonna change my mind that easily.  
  
DAISY: You still aren't coming back?  
  
EZRA: Why should I , Dais? Give me ONE good reason.  
  
DAISY: Because..I want you to...  
  
EZRA: (rolling his eyes) Nice try.  
  
DAISY: Ezra...stay...(she looked down at the ground, and kicked imaginary rocks with her feet)   
  
Ezra gives up on waiting for a reason to stay, and starts to walk away.  
  
DAISY: (looks up, and starts to walk after him) Ezra, I love you. ...I love you. ...Please stay.  
  
EZRA: (stops and turns around wide eyed, not sure what to say) What did you say?  
  
DAISY: (Looks at her feet, and puts her hands in her pockets) I said I love you.  
  
EZRA: (stumbling over his words, walking toward her) Daisy...  
  
DAISY: Don't torture me over this, I want you to stay, but not that bad.  
  
EZRA: (laughed, and walks over to Daisy) Ok, I'll stay.  
  
DAISY: Good.  
  
They walk back, towards Horizon, not sure what just happened between them.  
********************************************  
  
Daisy and Ezra walk up to the front desk, and ask for Jeff.  
  
COUNSELOR: Sure, I'll get him. (goes into the back of the office, and gets Jeff)  
  
JEFF: (walks up to the counter) Het guys, what's up?  
  
EZRA: Could you radio Peter and tell him I'm here?  
  
JEFF: Sure...  
  
EZRA: He'll know what You're talking about, Just tell him "Ezra's here".  
  
JEFF: Ok, I'm on it!  
***********************************  
  
Peter is back, and he is talking with Ezra in his office.  
  
PETER: Ezra, why did you run? What is going on?  
  
EZRA: Don't worry about me, Peter, It was one of those moments of temporary insanity I tend to get...I'm fine now.  
  
PETER: You sure?  
  
EZRA: Yea, I'm sure (smiles, thinking about Daisy's confession).  
  
PETER: Ok. If you say so...But remember, If you ever want to talk, I'm here.  
  
EZRA: Thanks, Peter.  
  
PETER: Anytime, now, go get the guys from your cabin, I'm calling a meeting, in the gazebo.  
  
EZRA: Sure. I'll see ya in a few.  
***********************************************  
  
All the cliffhangers make their way to the gazebo , after Peter has rounded them all up.  
  
PETER: Ok, guys, I have an announcement.  
  
DAVID: Hold on...Let me turn up my hearing aid, I don't want to miss this! (makes a funny face, and acts like hes doing soemthing to his ear) ok, All set!  
  
PETER: Ok, Now that David has graced us with his daily sarcasm...we are going to have a dance next week. ,...MORP...II !  
  
JULIETTE: REALLY!!!!????? I can't WAIT!!! DO we get dresses and EVERYTHING??  
  
SCOTT: Oh pipe down, Juliette, or you'll pass out from exhastion of the brain.  
  
Juliette throws Scott a glare. Shelby laughs, and pats Scott on the back.  
  
PETER: Yes, you'll get dresses. I'll get you the details later, but now, It's time for lights out...See you guys bright and early for breakfast!  
*********************************************  
  
Don't forget to reveiw!!!! Sorry it always takes me so long to get these us, I have a lot to do, and when I DO have free time, I can't get on the computer on account of my family. Hope you like it, though! 


	14. 14

In Your Eyes 14  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Matt and Megan.  
  
A/N- People's thoughts will be inside *these*. They are not speaking out loud.  
  
All the cliffhanger girls were sitting on their beds in their pajamas. Shelby was sitting in indian style, drumming on her knees. Juliette was brushing her hair, and Daisy was lying on her stomach with her hands under her chin. Kat was doodling pictures on some scratch paper with her legs under her covers, and Megan is in the bathroom washing her face.  
  
KAT: Look at my dress, guys. (she holds up a drawing of a blue dress with diamond straps and smiles at it) I wish I could wear one like this to the Morp. Isn't it pretty?  
  
JULIETTE: That is gorgeous, Kathrine! I want a pink one, with a tulle skirt! I wish we could go out and bye them, instead of choosing from used ones.  
  
SHELBY: (looking cautious wodnering if she should say what she was thinking) I'm...kinda excited about it, too.  
  
Juliette and Kat's mouths drop open, and Daisy opens her eyes and raised an eyebrow.  
  
DAISY: Really? I didn't know you got excited about anything, Shelby. *I knew she was, she just never shows it*  
  
SHELBY: Scott's gonna be here this time. I mean, he was last time, too...but you know... Its wasn't like we went together and all that stuff. I think I might actually have fun. (leans back and smiles) You know, guys...I'm kinda...believe it or not, im kinda happy.  
  
DAISY: Who knew such an emotion could sneak past the Horizon gate?  
  
Megan walked in, drying her face off with a towel.  
  
MEGAN: What are you guys talking about?  
  
JULIETTE: The Morp!! Aren't you excited? That's cool that one of your first big horizon events will be a dance! What a way to be welcomed!  
  
MEGAN: I was wondering...why is it called a Morp?  
  
KAT: It's prom backwards...We arent allowed to have a prom, so Peter lets us have backwards proms...Morp!  
  
MEGAN: That's pretty cool, I guess.   
  
SHELBY: Do you know who you want to go with, Meg?  
  
MEGAN: I dunno...I don't really know many people except for the cliffhangers.  
  
JULIETTE: Well, Auggie told me...Maybe I shouldn't say anything...never mind.  
  
SHELBY: What did Auggie tell you, Princess, you know you are dying to tell.  
  
JULIETTE: You're right, I am! Auggie said he really thinks David likes you!! (she giggles with the excitement of talking about romance)  
  
DAISY: That is a GOOD thing?  
  
KAT: (laughs) That's what I was thinking, Daisy.  
  
JULIETTE: (raising her eyesbrows and looking at Megan) Well...you guys DO get along, who cares what he's like to other people...Auggie said he can tell he likes you, though!  
  
MEGAN: (blushes) I dunno...I may not go...  
  
JULIETTE: You have to go!!  
  
Peter interrupts them by knocking on the door and calling inside "Light's out!!"  
  
They all get in their beds and Kat turns out the light.  
  
Shelby climbs under her covers and feels something on her leg.  
  
SHELBY: (quietly) What the...(she reaches under her covers and pulls out a peice of paper. She opens it and read it, squinting because of the dark)  
  
Shelby,   
Meet me at the docks after lights out.  
-Scott  
*******************************************************************  
  
After everyone was asleep, Shelby grabbes her shoes, and crept out the door. She walked across the courtyard toward the dock, pulling her jacket on. She got to the dock, and squinted at the boy on the end, near the water.  
  
SHELBY: Scott?  
  
SCOTT: Hey, Shelby, I'm not really Scott.  
  
SHELBY: (looks confused) What?  
  
MATT: (walks toward her, so she can see him) I'm Matt. I knew you wouldn't come out here, if I asked you too, so I told you to meet Scott. Scott's in bed.  
  
SHELBY: (gets nervous, not sure what Matt's going to do) What do you want?  
  
MATT: Don't be scared, I wanted to apoligize.  
  
SHELBY: For what?  
  
MATT: You know what. What I did to you before you came here. It was cruel and inhuman. I can hardly believe that I did it. Every night after that one, I lay awake at night wishing with all my heart that I could turn back time...but it never worked. What happened happened, and we can't change it. You don't have to forgive me, just know that I know it was wrong, and you don't have to be afraid of me anymore.  
  
SHELBY: (wide eyed, and shocked) Why did you do it?  
  
MATT: I know I really owe you an explanation, but I don't think I'm ready to give you that...  
  
SHELBY: Sum it up, you owe me that much.  
  
MATT: (nods his head, knowing she was right) Well, A guy once said: "He who makes himself a beast, spares himself the pain of being a man." I guess I made myself a beast for a night. The problem is, it didn't spare me the pain of being me.  
  
Shelby watched him lower his head, and walk back to his cabin. She called after him and he turned around.  
  
SHELBY: I'm not scared of you...Whatever you're troubles are, I'm sorry. You hurt me...but I can't live forever hating you. Just don't expect to be best friends or anything.  
  
MATT: (nods his head again) Ok...Thanks. (he turns around and walks back to the dorm)  
********************************************************************  
  
The next morning...  
The cliffhangers are all eating their breakfast in the cafeteria. Daisy, Shelby, Scott, and Ezra are all sitting at one table. Kat and Juliette and Auggie are sitting at another with some kids from another group. David is sitting by himself.  
  
Megan walks from the line for food, carrying her tray. She looks around for a place to sit, and spots David all by himself.  
  
*I wonder why the other kids don't sit with him*  
  
She walked over to him and sat down across from him.  
  
MEGAN: Hey.  
  
DAVID: (Looks up from his food, and sees Megan) hey Meg. (straitens his back, and gets his elbows off the table)  
  
MEGAN: Mind if I sit here?  
  
DAVID: No, not at all.  
  
MEGAN: (sits down) You know, I've been meaning to ask you...Peter said our pasts are pretty similar...Is it too personal, or do you mind telling me about it?  
  
DAVID: (caught off guard, isnt sure if he should tell her or not) Well, I dunno...What did Peter tell you?  
  
MEGAN: He didnt tell me anything...he said to let you tell me. He said it was why you were here, and the ADD thing wasn't the big problem. But that was all.  
  
DAVID: (tries to talk like he doesn't mind talking about the subject) Oh...I guess he was talking about me dad. (pauses) He's a general. He got to me sometimes...I wasn't good enough for him, basically.  
  
MEGAN: My dad was in the military, too. He's not home the majority of the time, but when he is..I guess he had the same affect on me that your dad had on you.  
  
DAVID: Guess we founds some common ground, huh?  
  
MEGAN: Yep...guess we did. (they fall silent and eat soem food) You know...I kinda talked to Juliette last night...you were right, she is kinda crazy. (David laughs, and nods in agreement) She's nice, though. Just a little crazy.  
  
DAVID: Yea...(laughs, and shakes his head) she's something allright.  
**********************************************************  
At Juliette, Auggie, And Kat's table...  
  
Auggie looked over at David and Megan. He nudged Juliette.  
  
AUGGIE: Hey Jules, see what I mean? Look at em laughing...David doesn't laugh unless he's beating soemone up.  
  
JULIETTE: Aww! I think it's sweet!  
  
KAT: (looks over at the otehr table, following Auggie and Juliette's eyes) Oh, ya'll talking about David?  
  
AUGGIE: Yea. Kinda scary...but I guess its kinda neat...Who woulda though big bad David would fall for the runaway?  
****************************************  
  
Next time...Morp setup stuff, mostly, I havent written it yet (but I will Monday, and post it) so I can't really tell you what goes on! Hope you liked it!  
PLEASE REVEIW!!!  
It only takes a second, and you just have to press the BACK button twice, and your back at the page you started on! so It's no trouble....SO DO IT! 


	15. 15

In Your Eyes 15  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone....except I own Megan...I own Matt...I wish I owned Scott....  
  
It was a cold, sunny day, and the cliffhangers didn't have classes. David was giving Ezra a "noogie" in the middle of the courtyard, Megan and Kat were drawing on the sidewalk to the main building with chalk from a classroom. Daisy was planting dead flowers around a bench swing, And Auggie and Juliette were sitting at a picnic table talking. Matt was terrorizing some younger kids from another group, and Scott and Shelby were sitting in the gazebo alone.  
  
SHELBY: You know what happened last night?  
  
SCOTT: Nope, what?  
  
SHELBY: I met Matt at the docks. (she squeezed her eyes shut, and scrunched her shoulders, waiting for Scott to react...he didn't say anything, so she opened one eye, and then the other)  
  
SCOTT: (His eyes wide open, and his mouth agape) What? ....Why? What did he say...or do...?  
  
SHELBY: Don't worry, he didn't hurt me, he...(held up her hand for emphasis) get this... he APOLIGIZED.  
  
SCOTT: Really? Uhh, what did he say?  
  
SHELBY: He said...I didn't really understand it, It makes me curious about his troubles...But he said "He who makes himself a beast, spares himself the pain of being a man".  
  
SCOTT: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
SHELBY: I dunno, but I'd sure like to know, I'm kinda nosy, you know how that goes.  
  
SCOTT: Why did you meet him in the first place? He could have hurt you!  
  
SHELBY: He left me a note saying to meet you.  
  
SCOTT: What a liar. How do you know he was really sorry?  
  
SHELBY: I understand why he apoligized, and I really think he was sincere. I know what it's like to make mistakes that you are ashamed of, and wish constantly wiht all of your being that you could take them back. He's just as damaged as we are, we can't judge him because he hurt me. You hurt me too, but you're not a bad guy...you were just hurting. Hurting people tend to hurt others.  
  
SCOTT: (laughs with astonishment) Well, let's be all mature about it.  
  
SHELBY: (smiles proudly) yea...  
***************************************************************  
  
Later that day...  
  
Kat, Daisy, Ezra, Juliette, and Megan are all in the main room, decorating for the Morp.  
  
KAT: (on a ladder, holding a banner to the railing on the upper deck of the room) Somebody run up the stairs and pin this for me!  
  
JULIETTE: I will, hold on. (she sat down a bag of green balloons and ran up the stairs)  
  
EZRA: You know guys, I was thinking...  
  
DAVID: REALLY? This calls for a celebration!!! Ezra has been THINKING everyone!!  
  
EZRA: Shut up, before I...  
  
DAVID: (interrupted Ezra by walking up to him and pointing out the size difference between the two) You'll what?  
  
KAT: Come on, guys, Ezra, what were you thinking about?  
  
David backed off Ezra, and walked back to his spot on the floor, where him and Megan were painting cardboard set peices.  
  
EZRA: Well...Life...I figured out what it is.  
  
DAISY: (dryly) Well, by all means, man of wisdom, do enlighten us.  
  
EZRA: (smirked at Daisy) It's merely a vicious cycle of raised hopes and slaps of reality.  
  
DAISY: Talk about cheerful...and I was in such a good mood.  
  
MEGAN: (smiling, and straitening her back as to add to the intelligent affect) Lovely observation, my dear Ezra.  
  
DAVID: (giving Megan a disgusted look) Oh please, he's just full of...  
  
Megan stopped the sentence by brushing a streak of gold paint on David's nose. David smiled devilishly and put his entire hand into a bucket of green paint, then smothering Megan's cheek with green paint, leaving a huge smearing handprint.  
  
MEGAN: David!  
  
DAISY: (dryly) Great fun....Paint war.  
  
Ezra ran over to Daisy and smeared teal paint on her already paint-stained apron. She ran over to the paint supplies and grabbed a paint roller, dipped in in white paint, and covered Ezra's face with it. She then stuck her thumbs in red paint, and made two little dots on his cheeks. He was so shocked, he just stood there and let her. Suddenly, Jeff walked in, and saw the painted people, and started lecturing them. Before he could finish his first word, they attacked him with a variety of colors, leaving him on the ground, looking like swamp thing. The kids laughed at the sight, And went back to painting what was SUPPOSED to be painted.  
  
JEFF: Very funny, guys (wiping his face off, and standing up) I'm gonna go change. (leaves the building)  
  
Daisy resumes painting her set peice in her corner of the room, when Ezra walks up, with a hand covered in red paint, and smears a heart on her apron. She smiles, embarrassed, and pulls a dead flower (from earlier that day) from her pants pocket, and hands it to Ezra.  
  
EZRA: Gee...thanks...I feel loved now!  
  
DAISY: Good, that was my intent. (smiles sarcastically)  
  
EZRA: (laughs, and turns around to get back to work) Oh, Daisy, Daisy, Daisy...  
  
Peter walks in, notices the paint everywhere, and the calm, working kids, and shakes his head.  
  
PETER: I'm not EVEN gonna ask...Hey Juliette, Could you come see me for a minute, please?  
**********************************************  
Sorry so short! but...as usual, I HAVE to order you to...  
PLEASE REVEIW!! THIS IS A HYPNOTIZING PATTERN...  
Y O U A R E G E T T I N G S L E E P Y  
~~~~R~~~~E~~~~V~~~~E~~~~I~~~~W~~~~  
  
Ok, I'm done! Next time, Juliette talks with Peter, her mom is coming to visit, and bringing a new visitor...The kids finish decorating for the MorpII. 


	16. 16

In Your Eyes 16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone...you know the drill.  
  
Peter leaned back in his chair and looked at Juliette, sympathetically. He knew that her mother was coming, and she had remarried without Juliette's knowing, and he also knew that Juliette wasn't going to take to well to the idea.  
  
PETER: Juliette, I am sorry to inform you...your mother has remarried.  
  
Juliette's eyes lowered, and she mumbled to herself. She was somewhat used to the fact that she would never be used to her mother's marriages. It seemed like she wasn't even a part of the family...it was just her mother and her boyfriends. *What a family* Juliette thought.  
  
PETER: (lowering his head, but keeping his eyes up, to lead Juliette's eyes back to his face) What are you thinking, Juliette?  
  
JULIETTE: I was just thinking how much I hate this remarrying business. I liked my first dad. But you know what?  
  
PETER: What?  
  
JULIETTE: I give up...not in a bad way, but I realize that my mother is not going to be what I want her to be, and I need to get on with my life. SO i am just going to accept it, and be happy for what I DO have.  
  
PETER: Good, I'm proud of you, Juliette.  
  
She smiled proudly, sending beams of self-assurance from her glowing eyes. She was moving on with her life.  
**********************************************  
Auggie, Scott, and Shelby were finishing the decorations for the Morp, since they had had a mutual assignment the day before. They had been working for hours, cleaning, setting up, and stringing balloons. The room was finally coming together, it looked beautiful. It was set up to look like a tropical garden in an exotic land. On side of the room was a mix of sunshine beams peaking over green foliage and tropical birds, while the other side was painted like a clear-blue beach water washing onto a white sandy shore. Auggie had done most of the scenic painting, and Scott and Shelby did ballons, streamers, and posters.  
  
SHELBY: (tying off a aqua-marine-colored balloon, and letting it float to the ceiling) The is really beautiful, I can't wait for the dance! Peter said we could get our dresses and makeup today!  
  
SCOTT: Yea, I can't wait, either. I can't wait to see how beautiful you will look... (wrappinghis arms around her from behind) I wonder is it's possible for you to be more beautiful than you are now.  
  
Shelby smiled up at him, and nodded to Auggie, carefully painting the reflection of the clouds onto the water.  
  
SHELBY: He's really good at this.  
  
SCOTT: Yea, he is.  
**************************************  
  
Ezra and David sat on their beds, both deep in thought. The silence was getting annoying to both of them, but both were to busy thinking about the dance to break it. Finally, David sighed, and slapped his knees with his hands to make some noise.  
  
DAVID: Whatcha thinking about?  
  
EZRA: Nothin much...just pondering n how I should ask Daisy to the dance.  
  
DAVID: I was thinking the same thing about Megan. Maybe we should do it together?  
  
EZRA: (looking at David inquisitively) What do you mean?  
  
DAVID: I think It's obvious we are both too chicken to ask a girl out, so why don't we get them together, and we both ask them at the same time...we'll give each other moral support...(smiling, and shaking his head) wow, I sound like a dork. But nonetheless, whaddya say?  
  
EZRA: Sounds like a plan to me!  
****************************************  
  
Peter walked into the girls dorm, where the girls were chattering about their tropical dresses and jewelry.  
  
PETER: Can I come in? (he peered around the corner to see the girls sitting on their beds, as Shelby yelled 'decent!') Ok, you guys ready to get soem dresses?  
  
JULIETTE: (basically holding herself down with her own hands, knowing she would get teased if she let the humungous squeal out) YES!  
  
PETER: Guess what?  
  
DAISY: (dryly) I DO love surprises, but get on with it.  
  
PETER: WE are going shopping! we are a little over in the budget this year, so I'm buying you all a dress!  
  
KAT: (looking truely appreciative) That's really nice, Peter!  
  
PETER: No problem...You guys ready?  
  
MEGAN: I'll just stay here, I'm not going anyway.  
  
JULIETTE: C'mon, Megan, it wouldn't be the same without you!  
  
MEGAN: I don't even have a date!  
  
PETER: Juliette is right, Megan, it wouldn't be the same without you. You could go solo,s everal people are. Give it a shot, you've got nothing to lose, huh?  
  
MEGAN: Ok, I'll go. (smiles a half smile) Maybe it'll be fun.  
****************************************************  
Peter lead the girls out to the school van. Ezra ran up behind the giddy group of girls, and asked if he might interrupt. David stood behind him, regretting he had come up wiht the idea.   
  
EZRA: (straitening his bakc, trying to look dignified) Peter, If I may be an interruptance anddirect a question to two very lovely ladies in this group, I would be much obliged.  
  
PETER: Ok, Ezra, make it quick.  
  
Ezra walked to Daisy, and knelt down on one knee, making it as dramatic as possible. He took her hand, and kissed it, and then raised his eyes to look at Daisy's.   
  
EZRA: Daisy Lipinowski, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Horizon, 2nd annual Morp?  
  
DAISY: (laughed and looked around at the grinning girls) Sure, what the heck. She grabbed Ezra by the hand, and pulled him to his feet.)  
Ezra grinned, and took a step back, allowing David some space to work. "Your turn, Davey".  
  
DAVID: (rolling his eyes nervously) Ok, ok.   
  
David walked up to Megan and kneeled in front of her, copying Ezra's dramatic production.  
  
DAVID: Megan Rhodes, I would be honored if you would marry me!  
  
The girls gasped, and raised their hands to their mouths, in shock.  
  
DAVID: Ok, ok, maybe not that serious...But seriously, would you do me the honor of giong with me to the "Druggie High Ball"?  
  
MEGAN: (giggled at his comparison, and helped him to his feet) Sure, I'd love to.  
  
David and Ezra grinned and ran off to the courtyard, letting the girls get on with their business.  
  
JULIETTE: EEK!! That was so cute!!! Daisy, Megan, You guys are so lucky! I mean, I am too, with Auggie, but STILL!! EEK!!!  
  
Megan blushed and Daisy rolled her eyes.  
  
PETER: Ok guys, lets go!  
*******************************************  
The 5 girls and Peter all loaded out of the van, gushing with excitement. They ran into the formal dress boutique, and excitedly ran around like chicken with their head cut off, with slightly more aim.   
  
Juliette immediately found a dress (she was trained to hunt dresses like a dog does a fox) and ran to the dressing room to try it on. It was a bright orange dress, perfect for the theme of the dance. Its straps were thin, and tapered into a velvet torso with a tulle skirt. She loved it, and asked a clerk for soem matching shoes.   
  
Daisy took a liking to a light blue dress, aside from her general liking of black. She decided she wanted something to really match her mood. So she tried on the slinky blue silk gown, and loved it. She got a pair off slighty darker heels to go with it.  
  
Kat found a mint green dress, with faux diamond straps, and a detailed v-neck. Quick as the other two girls, she tried it on, and didn't even consider trying on another, she knew this one was perfect.  
  
Megan had tried on several dresses, and was yet to find one she liked. She had tried every one on the store, by the time the other girls were finished, it seemed, and she was getting discouraged. Despite her denial of liking David, she really did, and she wanted to impress him at this dance. She hoped Peter wouldn't rush her out of the store when the last girl, Shelby, was done.  
  
Shelby spotted a silver dress, with a gathered neckline that fell loosely across her chest. It hung over her slender hips, and moved with her when she walked, almost as if she had been born wearing it. She paraded around the store, soaking in the "oohs" and "ahhs" of the cliffhanger girls. After she removed the dress, and set it in the chair next to the silently waiting Peter, with the rest of the gowns, she walked over to Megan.  
  
SHELBY: Why the long face, Meg?  
  
MEGAN: Everyone else already has a dress, and i haven't found one yet. I could swear I've tried them all!  
  
SHELBY: I'll help you find one...It shouln't be THAT hard, after all, you're gorgeous! You won't need a fancy dress to make you look good!  
  
MEGAN: (smiling sheepishly due to her lack of knowing how to take compliments) Thanks.  
  
Shelby and Megan walked around, looking at sizes and price tags, colors and styles. Finally, Shelby pulled on off a rack, looking at it as if it were a newborn child.  
  
SHELBY: Megan, it's perfect!  
  
Megan walked over to Shelby, and took the khaki-shaded strapless dress into her arms, in amazement. It was so light, it was almost an off-white, but with a brown tint to it, to make it go perfectly with her hair. It was made with a silky material, with streams of gold through certain threads across the top. The bottom was ornamented with small golden shooting stars.  
  
MEGAN: It's beautiful!  
  
SHELBY: Go try it on!  
  
MEGAN: Ok! (she ran into the dressing room)  
  
Shelby waltzed up to Peter, and explained that Megan would be out soon. When Megan did come out, 5 minutes later, she had a huge smile on her face.  
  
MEGAN: It's perfect. Thank you, Peter.  
  
PETER: Sure, Megan. I'm glad you found one. Now, I'll buy them, and hang them in the back of the van..you girls go two stores down, and look at the makeup and jewelry. NO REAL DIAMONDS!  
  
The girls laughed at Peter's worry, giggled all the way to the next store.  
*******************************************  
  
Next time..The morp!   
  
A/N- I just want to thank all you guys for reading my story, and though I begged you to death, for reveiwing! The next chapter I write will be my final one for a while, because I have been pretty busy with school, and am writing fics for another category now. I will continue writing for the Higher Ground Category after school and stuff calms down a bit...I think it's just being crazy due to the coming of the end of the semester. I hope you enjoy my finale! (if you didn't notice, Im ending the same way the show did!) Bye guys, and thanks again! 


	17. 17

IN YOUR EYES 17--The Final Chapter  
  
A/N~Hey guys! Took me long enough, right? Well, with finals starting tomorrow and a serious case of writers block, I think you guys can understand! (if you understand...thanks!) anyways, I have been so busy and feeling so guilty about making you guys wait, I thought i'd just wrap up the story. So here is my final chapter! I may still do some short stories or songfics, because I can't just let go of Higher Ground alltogether! Thanks for reading and reveiwing, I've had a lot of fun writing, and I hope you guys are, too, because there are several good fics out now that I'm reading! Anyways, here it is! (to jog you rmemory, the girls just got their dresses and they finished decorating for the dance)  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The cliffhanger girls chattered busily in their cabin, while getting dressed and curling their hair. Shelby had gotten ready fairly quickly, and was now waiting on the rest of the girls to finish their makeup and get their shoes on.  
  
SHELBY: Come on, guys! We have to meet Peter in like 5 minutes!  
  
The girls quickly finished their mascara and blush, and started for the door. They were supposed to meet Peter two hours before the dance, at the gazebo. They were going to hold group, then grab some food and split up until the dance. This was their final group of the entire year, so the girls made a pact to give Peter a break and tell him what was on their mind, unstead of playing hardball and holding it in.  
  
Juliette, Kat, Megan, Shelby, and Daisy all made their way across the courtyard to the gazebo, where the guys were waiting patiently. Peter and Sophie were already there, trying to keep David from eating his shoe leather from starvation.  
  
PETER: It's about time, guys! (stands up, to make way for the girls to sit on the benches that lined the inside of the structure)  
  
SHELBY: (taking a double take at Scott's tux and sitting next to him) Hey there, stud. Looking pretty hot.  
  
SCOTT: (blushing, and speaking in his accent) Your not so bad, yourself, dah-ling.  
  
PETER: (claps his hands to get their attention) As you guys know, this is our final group, so it is going to be short, and (eyeing David) QUICK. Going around the bench, I want everyone to tell me two things...1st thing: What landed them here. 2nd thing: How they have changed. (nods in Shelby's direction, and sits down.)  
  
SHELBY: (searching for Scotts hand) Well...I couldn't handle life at home...or on the streets. And I've changed in that I have realized tat being "strong" isn't neccisarily holding back.  
  
SCOTT: Uhh...I guess I'm here because Elaine is a skank. And I've changed because I've realized that I'm not alone. (smiles at Shelby, gently squeezes her hand)  
  
DAVID: Well, (avioding eye contact with anyone...he had convinced himself he would tell everyone the truth about him at the last group....he was now regrettig the self-promise) I...uhh...I'm here because my dad made me feel like I wasn't good enough for anyone. He made me feel like I was different than everyone else in the world, and noone else had problems like me. Not to mention the fact that he beat the crap out of me every night.  
  
The cliffhangers had never known anything about David's past, with the exception of Megan (and she hadn't known he had been abused). They all gawked at David, surprised that eh had told them what he had been through, and even more surprised that he was, in fact, a person, and he did have David to continue.  
  
DAVID: And I've changed because I know that other people have problems, too. in fact, there are more "screwed up" people than there are "normal" ones. I think a lot of people just hide it, so the screw ups seem like a minority.  
  
MEGAN: My dad did the same thing to me, he made me feel different...like a freak that wasn't supposed to happen. And I took out my anger the wrong way. I took it out on my body, and my own skin, and never really let it out. I let it build up, until I couldn't even breathe without hurting, and I couldn't even think withough feeling like I was a freak, and alone.  
  
PETER: Very good, Megan.   
  
KAT: I'm here because I blamed myself for the death of my sister. I have changed because now I know that I am not a problem to be fixed, but a work in progress.  
  
PETER: (smiling) Good, I've heard that before.  
  
KAT: (smiles back) I'm sure you have.  
  
DAISY: (dryly, and sarcastically) I'm here because I used to wear all black. And I've changed..because now I wear color (pointing to her dress)  
  
PETER: Daisy...  
  
DAISY: (rolling ehr eyes) I knew you wouldnt take that. Geez. Well...basically, my parents were drunks and I wouldn't put up with it. And now, I'm not so pessimistic.  
  
PETER: Much better.  
  
EZRA: I used to take drugs so I couldn't feel the pain that I felt because of my parents practially deserting me...and now I realize that it isn't about them...my life is about me.  
  
JULIETTE: I'm here because my mother stole every ounce of my self-esteem and made me out to be a buhlemic, cutting, lunatic.  
  
PETER: (giving her the "use tact" look) Try again.  
  
JULIETTE: Ok, I took my mom's opinion as evreyone elses, and didnt realize what a perfectionist she was. So I did the wrong things, but now I'm better, because I have more self-control.  
  
AUGGIE: I hung out with the wrong crowd, and I know ive changed because when my brother cam et horizon, I was able to resist him.  
  
PETER: Good job, guys. I'm very proud of you all. Not just because of this group, but beause of all you r patience and understanding. You have all tried very hard to get your lives together. You are the toughest bunch of kids I've ever met. Good luck to you all in ever endeavor...and have fun at the dance!  
  
Everyone excitedly got up and left the gazebo, heading for the cafeteria. The grabbed some food, and split up. They still had another hour before the dance. Scott and Shelby went to the docks. Daisy and Ezra went to do some tarot readings on the dance. Auggie dragged Juliette to see his latest painting. Kat met with Hank, and they went to her cabin, to get soem things, and talk. David and Megan went on a walk around campus to pass the time.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
SCOTT: Shelby, you know, I;m really glad I met you. I think about where I would be if I had never met you...and the picture in my mind...its aweful. Thank you.  
  
SHELBY: ditto. (smiles sincerely, then leans in to kiss him)  
***************************************************************  
  
EZRA: You remember when I gave you these cards?  
  
DAISY: (chuckling, while flipping card on the table) Yea...that was so sweet...the first gift I had ever gotten from someone besides my family. And that was only on christmas.  
  
EZRA: I had the hugest crush on you. I thought you liked me...but then you said that you just liked me as a friend. (looking at her, waiting for a response)  
  
DAISY: (laying down her cards, and looking at Ezra) I'm sorry, I wasn't ready. I'm having to force myself to trust you now, and then, it ws impossible. I can't trust anyone.  
  
EZRA: You can trust me. I know just saying that doesnt prove it, but you can.  
  
DAISY: I know I can. In my heart, I know I can. Im just so used to listening to my head. And logically, I shouldn't trust you.  
  
EZRA: Why not?  
  
DAISY: Because you arent a fairy tale.  
  
EZRA: Good thing, too. Fairy tales are boring. Life makes us real. Fairy tales are so predictable, they are no fun.  
  
DAISY: Good point. (nods, and looks back to her cards)  
**********************************************************  
  
AUGGIE: (approaching a painting with Juliette's hand in his.) This is it. The only painting I've evr really been proud of. (lifts off the cover)  
  
JULIETTE: Oh wow, It's beautiful. She is beautiful. Everyhting about it Is beautiful.  
  
AUGGIE: (holds up a mirror from a nearby table and lets Juliette compare her reflection to the painting.) Now you know how people relaly see you.  
  
JULIETTE: Wow, I didn't even realize that was me. I really must have a distorted image of myeslf.  
  
AUGGIE: I hope that is fixed now.  
*************************************************  
  
KAT: Hank, you know...I'm really glad youve been here for me. In everything, you were always here for me.  
  
HANK: It's not hard, when you love soemone.  
  
KAT: You love me?  
  
HANK: Of course. Your perfect...flaws and all.  
  
KAT: (laughs at his paradox) Thanks. for everything...and what you just said. I love you too.  
**************************************************  
David and Megan had been wlaking for a few minutes. By now, they were near the entrance.  
  
DAVID: I've been her so long, I;ve forgottenw hat it's like on the otehr side of that gate...maybe that is a good thing.  
  
MEGAN: It is for me.  
  
DAVID: (soemthing grabs his attention down the road leading to the school) Who's that?  
  
MEGAN: (strains to see a small gray car heading toward them) I don't know...(pauses) Wait...(studies the nearing vehicle) That is my mother!  
  
The couple watched the car approach, confused. The driver pulled up beside The two, and opened the door. Her mother stepped out, and wlaked toward Megan.  
  
MRS. RHODES: Megan, I'm so gald you are out ehre, I don't want to have to deal with Peter. I am so tired of telling people that my child is at a school for screw-ups. That is so embarrasing, so we are going home. No need to pack your stuff, you have enough to get by until I can send your father out here to get your things.  
  
MEGAN: (looking from David to her mother, confused, soaking in the information) But...Wha...  
  
DAVID: (gathering all his courage) I don't think that is a good idea.  
  
MRS RHODES: (appalled at his speaking up) Young man, this is none of your business.  
  
DAVID: (not sure if he was inturding by talking for Megan, he looked at her, hoping she would let him. He knew she was too scared. She nodded) Ma'am...she isn't happy at home. You and your husband took her for granted and distorted her self image. You don't care for ehr the way she needs. I bet you didn't even know how well she sings, or writes, or how smart she is. You are too wrapped up in yourselves.  
  
Mrs. Rhodes gasped at his outspokedness, and grabbed Megan by the arm.  
  
MRS RHODES: We...are...going...home.   
  
Megan reached for David, as her mother pulled her toward the open back door of the 4 door car. She looked so helpless, like she was when she first came. She looked like she was trapped, and scared. He couldn't let her go. For either of their sakes.  
  
David grabbed Megan's hand, and held on tight. He pulled her to him, and stood between ehr and her mother.  
  
DAVID: Ma'am, she is staying here. Don't make me demonstrate my natural aggresive tendancies.  
  
MRS RHODES: (leaned to see Megan's face behind David) Megan Rhodes, I hope I never see your face again. For all I care, you can stay here forever, but I will not keep my child in this kind of school, so as far as I am concerned, yuo are not a member of my family. I hope you really are as smart as This youg man says, because youll need it to survive on your own. Goodbye forever.  
  
With that, she jumped into the car, and sped off where she came in, leaving Megan and David in shock.  
  
David turned around, and put his hands on Megan's shaking shoulders. Her face showed no sign of emotion, but barely visible tears streamed down her cheeks, as she stared at the gate where her mom had left. David didn't say a word, he just wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead. He held her so tight, making sure nothing could get to her. But he couldn't protect her from her own mind. She buried ehr face in his chest, and started to sob.  
  
MEGAN: (through her sobs) How could...why...what made her...  
  
DAVID: Shh...it's ok. It was just a reaction, she will calm down. It's really ok. Remember, you never needed her. You don't need her. You have yourself, and your own mind, and you have me, and Peter, and Shelby. You'll be ok, Megan.  
  
MEGAN: (drying her tears, but still obviously upset) Your right. If I'm going to worry about it, I'll do it some other time, tonight, I have a dance to go to.  
  
DAVID: Lets go!  
**************************************************  
The cliffhangers all made their way into the big doors of the main building. Their ears were filled with music, and vibrant colors danced on the walls. They had made it through so much that year, and they all knew that they would be ok. They made their way onto the floor, and started slow dancing.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Sometimes it's hard you don't want to look over your shoulder, (Shelby running from home)  
'Cause you don't want to remember where you've been, (Elaine coming into Scott's room)  
They'll come a time you'd die, If you could only hold her, (David seeing the burning shed)  
I know, that's where I am.. (Shelby telling Scott about Matt in the woods)  
  
So listen with all you heart, hold it inside forever,  
You may find all your dreams have already come true,  
Look inside and find the part that's leading you,  
That's the beat of a heart..  
  
Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your raging thunder, (Scott yelling at the CPS worker)  
Sometimes your drown it out with all your tears, (Daisy putting on her Goth makeup)  
They'll come a time when you'll hear it and you'll wonder, (Scott finishing the X-challenge alone)  
Where in the world have I've been.. (Scott turning back for the rest of the cliffhangers)  
  
So listen with all you heart, hold it inside forever, (Shelby dancing closely with Scott)  
You may find all your dreams have already come true, (David kissing Megan's cheek)  
Look inside and find the part that's leading you, (Peter looking at all the cliffhangers at the dance)  
That's the beat of a heart.. (Daisy smiling at Ezra)  
  
No one can tell you how to get there, (Peter talking with Shelby on the docks)  
It's a road you take all by yourself, all by yourself, (Ezra writing in his journal on his solo)  
  
Listen with all you heart, hold it inside forever, (Scott finding Shelby, lost in the woods)  
You may find all your dreams have already come true, (Kat reaching the top of the mountain, planting her flag)  
Look inside and find the part that's leading you, (Auggie alone, working late on his painting of Juliette)  
That's the beat of, oh that's the sweetest sound, (Scott guiding Shelby's hands on the piano for the DAZRA production)  
That's a beat of a heart...  
  
*****************************************************************************  
That's it, guys, hope you enjoyed it! (P.s--the song was "That's the Beat of a Heart" by the Warren Brothers featuring Sara Evans.) 


End file.
